


Professional

by Akero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Prison AU, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akero/pseuds/Akero
Summary: Levi and Farlan are serving a seven month sentence for petty theft. They've only got three months left, but Levi is still cautious of all the other inmates, especially the new guys. A tall blond man seems particularly suspicious, for some reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the game "A Way Out"! It's a really fun game and if you ever want to play it, do that before reading this fic! :D

As Erwin signed his name away, the only sound in the room seemed to be the ticking of the wall clock. Steady and deafening. He sat up straight in his chair and laced his hands together, his palms uncharacteristically damp.

The officer behind the desk glanced at the paper before filing it away. Erwin found his gaze wondering around the room. It was recently painted, and by the faint smell of moisture in the air he could only imagine it was to hide unsightly stains. He could see faint cracks above, hidden partially by a slow moving ceiling fan. A irritated pen tapped at the desk in front of him, and Erwins attention was brought back to the officer.

“Your stay here will go a lot more smoothly if you respond to officers the first time they speak to you.” Erwin gave a brisk nod.

“My apologies. I’m still taking it all in.” His eyes were brought down to the light chains that loosely bound his wrists. “It’s my first time in a place like this.”

The officer leaned back and gave him a hard look. “File says you’ve killed a man, and you’re scared to be locked up for a few years?”

Erwin kept his gaze low and gave a hum. “I suppose I am.”

The officer’s chair made a soft creak when he rose. He turned to a large cabinet and pulled out a set of clothes and linens. As he gave Erwin another look over, he couldn’t help but take notice of the mans appearance. He was old for a prison officer, his skin raisined and hair thin and white. It was no wonder he was in an office sorting papers instead of out patrolling. Perhaps he was on light duty or near retirement.

“Here.” He said, dropping the linens in Erwins lap. “These are yours. Officer Hans will escort you to your cell.”

Erwin rose as another officer stood in the doorway; presumably Officer Hans. He gave the older man a nod as he was led out of the room. He got himself into this situation, he was prepared for it. But as the court yard came into view and he caught the eyes of other inmates, he felt dread line his stomach.

 

\---

 

Levi was several paces ahead of the dusty blond behind him. Even so, he could hear the wheezing breaths. He slowed down to a jog to give the man a chance to catch up. “Having trouble Farlan?”

The blond gave him a glare before stopping entirely. He collapsed down into the dirt and made a sound that could only be described as a ‘dying moose’.

“You don’t have to run with me.” Levi crouched over him, throwing a rag over his face. “You could just hang out with the others. I don’t mind.”

“Isn’t the point of going to prison getting super jacked or whatever?” Farlan wheezed, stuffing the rag down the neck of his jumpsuit. Levi wrinkled his nose, mentally reminding himself to let him keep that.

“You’re not going to get ‘jacked’ by running.”

“You’re jacked.”

“I do more than run. This place has a gym, you know.”

“I have to do more!?” Farlans eyes were so wide, Levi almost felt pity for him.

“You don’t ‘have to’ do anything.” Levi said, rolling his eyes. He stood up and looked over at the new batch of inmates being walked into his cell block. A few squirrely looking kids, probably in here for petty theft. It was the tall blond who caught his eye. The man seemed totally composed and calm. Levi set his jaw, something in his gut gave him a bad feeling. There weren’t many men who came in here with their heads on straight.

“Anyone interesting?” Farlan asked. He was sitting up now and seemed to have caught his breath. Levi knew well enough now that the man really meant ‘anyone you recognize?’.

“No.” Levi offered his hand to help Farlan up. “But that doesn’t mean anything. They wouldn’t send in someone I’d know.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

The two began walking back to the cells, recess was almost over anyway and it was good to beat the crowd. Levi gave Farlan a side look and crossed his arms. The two had been friends for years, long before they got sent to this shit hole. The guilt ate at Levi most nights; it was his fault they were here. A robbery gone wrong. Farlan wasn’t even apart of it, but Levi hid out at his place after it went bad, and they both got pitched.

“You should keep your distance from me.” Levi kept his gaze fixed in front of him. “If they do send someone after me, I don’t want you to be associated-”

“Stop it, we’re in this together man.” They came to a pause as they approached the cell block division. “Besides, we’ve only got a few months left. Don’t you think they’d of taken their shot by now?”

“Don’t underestimate them.”

Farlan let out an exaggerated sigh. Levi knew the man was tired of hearing shit like this. He just wanted to be sure that he was aware that there was an out, if he wanted it.

“See you at dinner.” Farlan handed the rag back to Levi and he accepted it before realizing how soaked it was. Levi made an effort not to look disgusted, but Farlan could tell. In fact, he almost looked pleased.

“Yeah.”

Levi turned into cell block B and walked up the spiral stairs. A second story room was more than he could say about his apartment in the real world. He stepped into his cell, tossing the soiled rag and outer layer of grimy clothes into a make-shift laundry bin. Levi gathered his toiletries and prepared to head to the showers. It was an unusual time of day to be there, which meant they’d be relatively empty. As he stepped out of his cell he saw the tall blond again, walking right towards him.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when their eyes met. The blonds eyes were icy, and the water beneath them was just as calm as the mans composure. It was unnatural. What’s worse was that the man turned into cell 38, the cell right beside his. This new neighbor did not sit well with Levi. Not at all.

\----

Erwin realized he had been staring after he entered his cell. He hadn’t meant to, and he hoped he didn’t screw things up already. Befriend inmate 39. It was a simple goal. But thinking of the instant distrust in the short mans eyes, Erwin wasn’t so sure if it was in the realm of possibility.

He spent the afternoon settling in. He’d be assigned to a workshop in the next few days, so it was good to use this time to decompress. Erwin made his bed and sat with his back against the wall. The cell was small, perhaps only a hair larger than his bathroom back home. A twin sized bed with a flat mattress, a rusted toilet that looks like it used to be silver, and a sink that look remarkably clean. It was sanitized before he arrived, at the very least. There were some hinges on the wall in front of him and he could imagine that it used to hold a flip up desk. Perhaps a former inmate broke it off, or maybe the warden decided they were unnecessarily. Erwin made a mental note to check other cells and see if they were similar.

When the dinner bell rang, Erwin followed the crowd. He had studied a map of the prisons layout before he arrived here, but he didn’t want to risk getting lost. There was too much at stake.

The cafeteria reminded him of highschool, and the thought surprised him. He hadn’t set foot in a highschool in two decades, yet the resemblance was uncanny. Twelve metal tables, each seemed to hold twenty people easily. It seemed more than roomy enough for a prison like this. Minimal security with a 300-inmate capacity, and only two of the cell blocks were called down at a time.

Erwin took his place in line. To his surprise, no one hassled him. A few leering looks here and there, but no one approached him. He supposed he had his height to thank. He wasn’t the tallest person here by far, but it still allowed for easy intimidation. His meal was ladled onto his tray and Erwin stared down at it. It was grey. He had always heard prison food looked as bland as it tasted, but he had thought it was an exaggeration. Not wanting to hold up the line, Erwin moved towards the seating area. A few of the tables were already full, but there were several in the back that were nearly bare. He recognized his cell block neighbor in the back, chatting quietly with a few other inmates. Erwin walked over.

“These seats taken?” Erwin asked, stopping in front of the man.

The dark haired man glared at him, but the dusty blond beside him gave a shrug. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks.” Erwin got the sense his presence wasn’t overly desired, so he had to good grace to sit a few feet down. He turned to his food and prodded at it with a plastic fork. It was labeled as turkey but the consistency was closer to mashed potatoes. He could feel eyes on him, but he decided it’d be better to keep his focus on his meal.

“Not quite fine-dinning, is it?” The blond leaned on elbow and smirked at him.

“No, not quite.” Erwin offered a polite smile, relieved that he didn’t have to initiate their first conversation. “I didn’t know it was possible for carrots to lose their color.”

“Don’t underestimate the chefs here. I swear they boil everything a whole day before they serve it.”

“At least it’s not raw.”

“Yeah, there is that one, tiny, silver lining. And that you’ll have a stomach of steel by the time you get out of here. I swear I’ll be able to live off of anything after this. Maybe I can finally get into that whole ‘vegan’ thing my sisters been trying to get me on.” The blond was then elbowed by the shorter man, but he said nothing.

“It’ll taste like gold in comparison.” Erwin’s eyes drifted to his neighbor, but the man had yet to look at him once since he sat down. The blond gave a nod and said no more. After finishing most of his tasteless meal, Erwin tried to refuel the conversation.

“My name’s Erwin, by the way.”

The blond looked at him over his cup, taking a long sip. “Farlan.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah.” The blond went silent again and Erwins gaze rested back on the shorter man. His impatience got the better of him and he pushed his luck.

“I didn’t catch your name.” He said, staring.

For the first time the man looked at him, and his glare was nothing less than scathing. He rose from his seat and stacked Farlans empty tray under his. It took him only a minute to walk them to the return and leave the cafe.

“What’s with him?” Erwin asked, still looking at the door.

“Oh you know…” Farlan waved his hand around and looked visibly uncomfortable. “Not everyone here is eager to make prison friends. Some just want to do their time and get out.”

“You two seem like friends.”

“Ah… Yeah.. I guess.” Farlan drained his water and held the cup with both hands. Erwin already knew the two were arrested together, but it’s interesting to see how Farlan danced around it. _I’ve been here less than a day and I’m already suspicious._

Erwin made a mental note to change his tactics. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong, he’d have to reflect about it during the night. He said a quick goodbye to Farlan and took his tray to the return. When he got back to his cell, he sat roughly on his bed. Hearing the loud creak, he instantly regretted it. The equipment here wasn’t very new or sturdy, he should be careful. He kicked off his shoes and laid down, arms behind his head. He could hear other inmates returning to their cells, and soon enough the doors were locked and the lights were out.

\---

A week later and Levi continued to not speak in Erwins presence. He was in the mans presence more than he’d like, and to his dismay, Erwin was assigned to the same workshop as him. He decided that Erwin probably wasn’t here to kill him. They’d been alone together on several occasions, many of which involving woodworking tools. If Erwin wanted him dead, he was doing a shit job.

Still, Levi didn’t trust him.

It was his demeanor. It seemed like he was always thinking and calculating what he should say. Like some giant blond robot or some shit. Farlan seemed to like him though, so Levi tried not to be a total asshole. Levi walked into the room that this place called a ‘gym’. It wasn’t very fancy, but it had weights and a few punching bags. There used to be a a workout machine, but that was removed after the A-block drug lord crushed one hand too many.

Levi wrapped up his fists and took up one of the free bags. He started his usual routine, the chain above rattled and he could tell the officer at the door was nervous. He had been warned that if he breaks any of the equipment, he’d be banned. Whatever, it wasn’t his fault if they didn’t maintain their building. He purposely faced himself towards the door, not wanting anyone to sneak up on him. He felt his frown deepen when he saw a familiar blond head walk in.

Erwin scanned the small room and gave Levi a nod. Levi begrudgingly nodded back and resumed boxing. He could feel his punches getting harder and he wondered if that was influenced by Erwin at all.

Thankfully, Erwin decided to go to the weights instead of the bags. Levi rarely touched the weights himself, they were never sanitized, and the visual of a bunch of grimy dudes using them didn’t appeal to him very much. At least with the bags he could wraps his hands first. As his routine continued, Levi found his gaze drifting over to Erwin. He was on his second set and his skin was starting to glow. Levi didn’t trust him, but he wasn’t blind. Erwin was handsome.

After a while, Erwin took a break and sat up. He dabbed at the sweat collecting at his breast bone, and took a long drink of water out of his paper cup. Levi didn’t realize he was was staring until they made eye contact. He cursed at himself, remembering how he thought of Erwin as a creep when he was the one who stared. He felt his chest tighten when Erwin took the eye contact as an invitation to come over. He didn’t say anything at first, just stood beside Levi and watched him throw some punches.

“You're good at that.” For a man who spent so much time thinking, Levi thought he said some pretty stupid sounding things. Of course he was good at it, he boxed nearly every day. Levi gave a nod and Erwin said a few more dumb sounding things before getting quiet. With one particularly hard punch, the bag went swinging. They took a step back and the officer by the door looked increasingly stressed. Erwin took it upon himself to stop the bag before stepping behind it to hold it steady. “I’ll hold it for you.”

Levi stood up straight and hesitated. He connected a mock punch to the bag before shaking his head.

“Why not?” Erwin asked, smiling at him ever so slightly.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” There was a micro twitch in Erwins expression, like he wasn’t prepared to hear his voice. Still, the man didn’t miss a beat.

“I’m strong, I can handle it. Give it a try.” Erwin shifted to a steadier stance and held on tight. Levi gave an experimental punch, followed by a string of them. Erwin was indeed strong, and held the bag pretty still. He noticed that his stronger hits were harder for Erwin to hold, so he kept it fairly light, for his sake. Levi finished his routine, adding a bit more to it than usual. He gave Erwin a wave before retrieving his own cup. His brows furrowed at the taste of prison water. It was insane, that the only thing with a taste in the place was in fact, the water.

“You want a go at it?” Levi asked, unwrapping his hands. His knuckles were redder than usual, which made sense when he remembered how intense he got when he first saw Erwin enter.

“You gonna hold it for me?” Erwin cocked his head. Levi glanced at him and gave a nod. He wasn’t sure if he was a fan of the light smiled spreading on Erwins face. “Alright sure.”

“Wrap up your hands.” Levi threw him a cloth and moved behind the the bag. It took Erwin a few minutes to get the wrapping on correctly, Levi was sure he had never actually boxed before. His thoughts became apparent when Erwin started. He was strong alright, but his punches were sloppy and his stance was wrong. So wrong it almost looked intentional. “You ever box before?”

Erwin shook his head, but he still looked pleased. Levi wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he was actually speaking for once.

“Your stance.” He gestured down to his feet when Erwin took a break. “Your standing too straight. Stand at an angle like I was, and twist your hips with your punch.”

Erwin gave a slow nod, and switched to a better stance. He threw a few practice punches and Levi dipped his head. It was still wrong, but Levi didn’t feel like correcting him further. Erwin didn’t box long, and soon the two of them were headed towards the cell blocks.

“What made today special?” Erwins voice was quiet and content. Levi just knew the man was thinking about it, but he didn’t think he’d actually ask.

Levi gave him a shrug as an answer. “You didn’t get the hint to fuck off when I was silent, and I’m not going to stay a mute forever.”

Erwin chuckled and for some reason the sound of it annoyed him. He rolled his eyes at Erwin, or perhaps at his own thoughts, he wasn’t sure yet. They continued to their cells in silence, and Levi gathered his toiletries like usual. His sweat was dry, but he felt gross. Erwin was sitting on his bed when Levi walked by, and another stupid thing came out of his mouth.

“Headed to the showers?”

Levi nodded. Erwin already knew the answer, Levi always headed to the showers after working out. It wasn’t a secret.

“The schedule says they’re only open at dawn and dusk.”

“They don’t care. As long as you’re not going in there to shank someone, they’re not going to stop you.” Levi offered a shrug. “They’ve never stopped me.”

“Maybe they’re scared.” Erwin said, and Levi could hear the smile in his voice.

“They’re the ones with the weapons and shit.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Erwin was already gathering his own toiletries. Levi shrugged. He really didn’t care, but if he got a good look at Erwins dong, he didn’t want his imagination to run wild with it.

“Do whatever you want.” Levi didn’t wait for him, but Erwin caught up by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The showers were empty as usual. Levi went to the faucet in the back, it had the worst water pressure but he wanted time to react if anyone walked into the room. Erwin took a faucet that was a respectable distance away. Levi stripped and soaped up, watching Erwin out of the corner of his eye. Erwin at least had the good sense to keep his mouth shut while they were in the showers. Levi wished that he had access to his usual soaps. Everything here smelled like sawdust. He turned off the water and towled off. He glanced at Erwin again and couldn’t look away. It wasn’t the mans physic that had him staring, it was the mans lack of shower sandals. It bothered him so much he couldn’t keep it to himself.

“Sandals.” He was still staring down at Erwins feet when the man looks at him.

“Hm?” Erwin looked confused and Levi was instantly embarrassed. It wasn’t any of his business, and now he was talking to a naked man.

“You should wear shower sandals. You’re going to get a foot infection or some shit.” Levi looked away, feeling his face warm up. Erwin looked at his own feet and made a quiet sound of realization. “They sell them at the commissary. $12.99.”

“Expensive pieces of plastic.” Erwin mumbled, looking down at Levi’s sandals. They were very much the worst pair of sandals Levi had ever seen. The plastic threatened to cut up his feet and he only wore them for maybe half an hour a day. “I’ll look into getting a pair, thanks for the tip…”

Levi looked up at him and Erwin seemed like he was biting his tongue. It dawned on him that Erwin still had yet to say his name. He was sure that the man knew it, Farlan had said it a thousand times. He wondered if Erwin was trying to be considerate, after all, Levi never properly introduced himself.

“Levi.” He said suddenly, feeling stupid for introducing himself to someone who already knew his name. “Call me Levi.”

Erwin looked back at him with a soft smile and looked so pleased that Levi almost wanted to punch him. “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi nodded and looked away. The man was still naked and he himself was in a towel. He had grown used to nudity in the past few months, but not holding conversations at the same time. Erwin returned to his shower and Levi dressed himself in a fresh jumpsuit. He returned to his cell without another word and laid down on his mattress. He hadn’t plan on making friends in here, and he still wasn’t sure if he wanted Erwin to be one.

\---

Erwin was more than content with the progress he made with Levi. A conversation and proper introduction was more than he had hoped for. He would have to join Levi in the gym more often, physical activity seemed to be the best way to befriend him. He had been allowed three months to get the information of the UG gang out of Levi, and suddenly that seemed plausible.

He thought over Levi’s file in his head. 37 years old, short man, short temper, violent. Arrested for petty theft but had known associations with gangs that no one could prove on paper. He’d only be serving seven months for attempting to steal from a convenience store, but Erwin was sure that was the least of his crimes. Men like Levi don’t get caught, not on their own. If his suspicions were correct and a UG member threw him under the bus, Erwin hoped he’d be able to get the man to talk to him. A name. A location. Anything to work with.

Farlan was easier to talk to, but Erwin didn’t think the man knew as much as Levi. Farlan, at best, knew of the UG, but it seemed unlikely that he knew any real names or hideouts. It would be good to befriend both of them. If he had Farlans trust, it’d be easier to gain Levi’s, and that would be the objective of the next few weeks.

Erwin rose early. It was times like this he wished he had a book or two. He had been to the library a few times with Farlan, but the books there were very limited and often sticky, which was concerning. He thought about having Nanaba bring him a few, Farlan mentioned that was allowed. Still, there wouldn’t be much light to read by. Ultimately, it seemed like a waste of time. When the Breakfast bell went off, Erwin was one of the first in line. Powdered eggs and toast. He took them to the usual table and Farlan joined him soon with a friendly hello. Levi was late, which was unusual for him. Levi sat across from Farlan and the two chatted. Levi avoided making eye contact again, Erwin had hoped they were past that. Although Erwin caught a whiff of sweat, and wondered if the avoiding was for a different reason this time.

He took a long sip of his water, thinking. This could work to his advantage. It felt shitty to take advantage of someones feelings, but this was a job. He was nothing, if not professional.


	2. Chapter 2

The prison library was nothing to brag about. It could hardly be classified as a library, with only one full aisle and three more nearly bare. The few books that were in stock tended to have folded or torn pages. They were nothing like Erwins own pristine collection at home. Being there was an unpleasant reminder of what he was missing. Still, he showed up every morning after breakfast because that’s where Farlan and Levi would be.

The three of them sat at one of the small tables. Not many people spent their free time in here, and Erwin couldn’t imagine this being Levi’s first choice. The short man had been sourly reading the same book for 2 weeks now, and Erwin wasn’t sure if he had made much progress. No, it was definitely Farlans idea to be here. The young man read through books at an average pace, and he seemed thoroughly invested in everything he picked out. 

Erwin himself didn’t intend to read while he was here, but he could only pretend for so long before actual words become more interesting. He didn’t dislike reading, but these books weren’t much of a collection. They reminded of something he’d find in his nieces schools. There were a few crime story books somewhere, but he decided to leave those to the inmates who actually had to be here. They’d appreciate them more.

The silence of the room was interrupted by a loud sigh from Levi. Erwin glanced up from his book and Farlan didn’t flinch. The man closed his book and folded his arms on the table.

“Not your type?” Erwin asked, nodding to the fiction book laying in from of Levi.

He shook his head and leaned on his arms. “What’s the point? It’s all just bullshit.”

“I suppose it is.” Erwin said with a snort. “There are some true crime works on the top shelf over there, I can get one for you.”

Levi gave him a quick glare. “No. Why would I want to read about more crimes in this shit hole.”

“Maybe it’ll inspire your next con.” Farlan said absentmindedly.

Levi game a mock of a laugh and Erwin genuinely chuckled. Farlan had a good sense of humor, it was dry and it was hard to read what was meant to be a joke unless you knew him. Levi’s humor was similar, but far more crass. Actually, Levi’s humor was down right insulting if you took it to heart. Didn’t bother Erwin though, it was a nice surprise. He didn’t know what to expect when he first met them, something more threatening maybe. As it stood now, he couldn’t imagine Farlan pulling a knife on a police officer, in fact, he was starting to suspect that the official reports might be off by some degree. A gun-point robbery with no gun to be found, and a stab wound with no weapons. All the police had to arrest these two were the surveillance footage and here-say.

“We can go to the gym if you’re bored.” Erwin suggested. Levi always seemed more relaxed when he was punching stuff- perhaps the official reports weren’t so outlandish. Levi shook his head.

“Work starts in 15, don’t want to be the asshole who stinks up the whole shop.”

Erwin nodded and bent the corner of his page. It wasn’t ideal, but these books were already so damaged and the library didn’t offer bookmarks. “Tomorrow, then.”

Levi nodded and returned their books to the clerk up front. Even at minimum security the staff didn’t trust the inmates to keep their own books. He wondered what sort of incident made them implement that policy.

Farlan gave them both a quick goodbye as they went to their respective shops. Farlan was on mop duty while Levi and Erwin went to Laundry. Inmates rarely got to chose or change their assigned jobs, Farlan had asked to be moved to Laundry as soon as he got here and was refused numerous times. Erwin pitied him, but he understood why the warden would want to keep friends separate during the work hours. Levi was quick to get to work, he had claimed the dryer and folding station since day one. Erwin knew inmates were meant to rotate duties, but Levi had his own plans. He had explained it to him once, that he refused to touch another inmates ‘crusty, piss-stained pants’. Levi sure did have a way with words.

Erwin joined him today, he didn’t have a lot of time left to get information about the UG.

“Only three more weeks huh?” He said, folding a small bed sheet. Levi gave a slow nod acompanied with a sigh. Levi clearly liked to keep his information private, especially in a place like this. But it wasn’t Erwin’s fault that Farlan liked to talk about this sort of stuff.

“And you? You’re in for like, fucking 13 years, right?”

”I’ll be eligible for parole in just 10 years.” 

 Even the way Levi folded sheets was aggressive. It was infatuating to watch, honestly. “I’ll leave you my shower sandals.” 

“Ah, my big toe will be well protected now, thank you.” Erwin had bought his own pair of sandals the day after Levi told him to. He left his folded stack of sheets for Levi to take care of before going to the dryer to get another load. There were so many machines for such a small prison, Erwin wondered if the officers put their personal laundry her too. He dropped the basket on their newly cleared table. “What’re you doing after you get out?”

“Same shit probably.”

“I guess I’ll see you again soon then.” Erwin shook his head as Levi shrugged at him. “You probably shouldn’t do that.”

“It was all bullshit anyway, I won’t get caught again.”

“And why is that?” Erwin asked, wondering how Levi could possibly hope to get away with future robberies now that the police have him on file. Levi looked at him and shrugged again.

“None of your business. You won’t see me in here again though, I promise.”

They fell into a silence, nothing but the sound of tussling laundry. None of it really had a smell, but it was warm and definitely not the worst job a prisoner could have. Poor Farlan came to recess most days with blisters on his thumbs from mopping. At the thought of Farlan, Erwin wondered if he could push his luck with Levi a bit more.

“Are they going to be after you?” Erwin asked quietly.

Levi’s hands stilled for just a moment. No answer followed and Erwin knew he was ignoring him.

“Levi?”

“Mind your fucking business Erwin.” Levi said quietly. “I don’t know how you know anything about that, but fuck off.”

“Sorry, I just mean… You might not want to stay in the state or-”

“Fuck off! Don’t even-” Levi quickly lowered his voice again. “Don’t even mention anything about it. Ever.”

Erwin resigned and went back to folding before the guards noticed Levi’s annoyance. It was a sensitive subject. Levi’s gang, presumably the ones who have been responsible for the crime increase and violent robberies in the past year. Laundry ended in silence and then it was time for a short recreational break. Levi didn’t wait for Erwin this time like he usually did, Erwin could feel it in his chest that he just hurt his mission irreparably.

Erwin was on his way back to his cell, deciding to give Levi and Farlan some space. He just sat on his bunk for a little while, thinking. It was probably a strange sight for anyone passing by. It was about time for lunch, so Erwin left early to beat the traffic.

He swung himself around the stair case and towards the cafeteria, and suddenly there was a rough hand grabbing the back of his jumpsuit. Someone pulled him back and threw him into the shadows behind the staircase. There were no cameras here, and for a second he expected a knife to find his ribs. Instead, his arms were restrained behind his back and and a boot stomped behind his knee. He felt a breath on the back of his neck as his attacker leaned down to talk to him.

“How do you know about that shit you were talking about before?” Levi’s voice was quiet and threatening, much more than it ever had been. The grip tightened on his arm and it started to twist. “I talked to Farlan at break, he didn’t say shit to you about it. So don’t fucking lie to me Erwin.”

Erwin tried to swallow but his throat was too dry.

 “Levi, what are-” He stopped talking when his arm was twisted further. “Alright- Levi, just-”

“Did they fucking send you in here as a warning?”

“No- No. I don’t know them, Levi. It was all in the papers, after you got arrested.” It wasn’t a lie, Levi had been mentioned in the papers briefly. “Said you ratted on your gang, and that they wanted some payback. That’s all-”

“Come on Levi, let him go,” Farlan said from nearby. “Lunch rush is on it’s way.”

Levi gave his arm a final squeeze before releasing and stepping back. Erwin slowly rose up to his feet and held up his hands. “It was just in the papers, I’m sorry if it hit a sore spot-”

“Shut the fuck up Erwin. It’s all- I’m not even in a fucking gang.” Levi let out an irritated sigh. “Don’t talk about shit you don’t know about. It’ll get you in trouble.”

Erwin gave a quick nod and apologized again. Levi led the way to lunch. They ate in relative silence until Levi left. Erwin took the opportunity to talk to Farlan alone.

“Why did-”

“Don’t.” Farlan warned quickly. “If it’s about the stuff under the stairs, don’t talk about it Erwin.”

Erwins lips tightened, that wasn’t a good enough answer.

“I just want to ask. Are you two in any actual danger? Should you be in protection.”

Farlan took in a deep breath and waited. “I don’t know. I don’t think I am, but Levi… Don’t bring it up again Erwin. We only have 3 weeks left, we’re both a bit on edge.”

“Right.” Erwin exhaled loudly. “Sorry again, I didn’t realize…”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Farlan put his cup away and left the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi punched the bags in the gym furiously. He was irritated. He knew he didn’t trust Erwin, that creep knew shit about him and kept himself for a whole 2 months. He didn’t think Erwin was involved with the guys after him, they want him dead and Erwin just blew his cover before taking his shot. No way they’d work with someone this dense. No, Erwin was just some creep.

And yet, when he never showed up to the gym, Levi found himself disappointed. He hit the showers and returned to his cell. He peaked into Erwins cell and saw the man napping. Levi made his way to his own mattress and layed down. The dinner bell went off, and Levi pulled his shoes back on. He walked past erwins room but the man was still laying there. He knocked on the bars and Erwin didn’t flinch.

“Hey.” Levi called to him. No answer, Levi took off his shoe and threw it at him. He called again when the man flinched awake. “Dinner bell.”

Erwins hair was messed in different directions and he had a trail of dry drool down his jaw. He picked up Levi’s shoe and tossed it back. Levi waited by the door as Erwin got ready to go.

“Thanks.” Erwin said, fighting to keep pace with Levi as he started walking. “Look… I want to apologize for-”

“No, it’s fine Erwin. People say dumb shit sometimes.” Levi let out a sigh. “Sorry for twisting your arm off. I overreacted”

Erwin waved him off and Levi felt relieved that they moved past this quickly. He wasn’t sure if Erwin would remain a friend in the real world, but he didn’t want his last three weeks with the man to be awkward and uncomfortable. They made it to the cafeteria and Farlan seemed glad that the two were back on good terms. They sat at their table and ate. Across the way Levi noticed a new guard, some tall kid who looked barely out of highschool. He looked nervous, far too nervous to be a competent officer. The other prisoners here would chew him out before the end of the week.

The first incident would be lunch the next day, the kid- Bertolt- tried to stop a scuffle between two inmates and ended up covered in gravy. Another officer came to his rescue, and Levi rolled his eyes.

The next would be a few days later, while Levi was running the poorly maintained track around the yard. Poor Bertolt had his walkie taken and was desperately trying to find it. Even Erwin seemed to notice the mans hard time.

“He should patrol with a partner.” Erwin says, coming to a jog behind Levi.

“If he always has help, he’ll never learn.”

As they watched to fool struggle to command any respect from the inmates, they let out a collective sigh. “Don’t know if it’d matter.”

Levi gave a shrug and they left it at that. The two of them finished another lap, leaving Farlan panting somewhere behind them.

And then at the end of the week, Levi simply could not stand by and continue watching. An inmate had verbally assaulted Bertolt to tears, and Levi had a soft spot people who were down, even if they were a screw. He rounded the corner to where Bertolt was hiding and leaned on the wall across from him.

“Hey.” Levi started, looking down at the slouched man. “They’ll never going to respect you if you cry at words.”

“Go to your cell, inmate.” The words were wobbly and tear soaked. Nothing about this kid was intimidating.

Levi rolled his head back and sighed. “You know, next time someone starts up trouble in the cafeteria, take it upon yourself to put them in solitude or something, let the others know you’re not going to let them walk all over you.”

Bertolt stared at him with his stupid big eyes.

“Or quit. Because at this rate you’re going to be someones prison bitch- and you’re not even a prisoner.” At that, Levi pushed off the wall and walked away. No one wants to get caught speaking with the guards, even if he only had a few weeks left, no reason to give himself extra attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin stirred his soup lightly, trying to get past the layer of film forming on the surface. There were objects floating around, and he hoped they were pieces of celery. Every so often Erwin bit into something crunchy, he tried not to think about it. 

“This is actual sewage.” Farlan said, echoing Erwins thoughts.

Erwin nodded back and pushed his soup aside. At least the crackers on the side were individually packaged. They seemed a bit stale, but they definitely wouldn’t kill him. As Lunch ended, a guard called him down for a visitor meeting. Erwin was escorted down the narrow halls and brought to a pleasant lounge area. When the steel doors opened, Mike was sitting at one of the small tables, waving him over. The quiet man took Erwin into an embrace before they had a seat. A hug from Mike was rare while he was sober, the man must miss him.

“You look thinner.” Mike said, looking him up and down past his bangs.

“The food in here isn’t very appetizing.” Erwin gave a polite smile, thinking of the soup he just finished.

“Well, only 13 more days, right?” Mikes voice was low, even though they were alone. The guards weren’t supposed to know who he was. “Then you can kiss this place and everyone in it goodbye.”

Erwin nodded, but something in him was hollow. A pinch in the gut, almost.

“Have you made any progress? Any locations?” Erwin shook his head.

“I tried to be a bit more forward, but it didn’t go over well with inmate 39.” He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to say Levi’s name, it just didn’t feel right. “I think we were wrong, he’s doesn’t strike me as a murderer. He’s violent, but he’s not… I don’t suspect he would ever turn on civilians like the records say.”

Mike gave a low hum. “The cashier from that store he robbed still won’t cooperate. She still say she’s not sure if it was him, even with the video evidence.”

Erwin exhaled through his nose again. Petra Ral, she was held at weapon point by two men the night before they picked up Levi and Farlan. Levi was instantly recognizable by the surveillance, although Farlan had the good sense to wear more than just a hood. He wondered if Farlan was even the man in the video after spending a few months with him. The man seemed very sensible and kind, it was possible they got the wrong guy, even if Farlan had been quick to admit guilt. Perhaps he had been covering for a friend.

“I’m not even sure if he’s part of UG.” Erwins voice was barely a whisper, and Mike gave him a head shake.

“No, he definitely is. Isabel Magnolia, Farlan’s sister. I found her address after you told me about her, and her social medias. She’s very open of the UG activities, at least the harmless stuff.” Mike pulled out his phone to show Erwin her Instagram.

 It’s a lot of what you’d expect a young woman to post, as well as a lot of posing with graffiti. She’s smart enough not to post anything implicating her as the artist, but they’re all signed UG. When Mike scrolls back far enough, he can see Farlan and Levi in her photos. He see’s a countdown to their release date in her comments as well.

“He said he wasn’t in a gang.” Erwin looked at Levi in one of Isabels photos. Levi doesn’t smile or pose with either of them, he looks just as grumpy as ever.

“You can’t trust what these people say, you know that.” Mike put his phone away. “They’re criminals, Erwin.”

He looked out one of the small windows. Erwin was usually pretty good at reading people, he wasn’t a man to let personal connections drive between his logic. He certainly didn’t think he’d allow such a thing to effect a job of such high stakes. What was Levi to him anyway? They were friends by prison standards, but certainly nothing more than that.

“This operation was a waste of time.” Mike said quietly. Erwin didn’t want to agree with him.

“I still have a few days. Maybe he’ll open up since he’s getting out soon.”

“Maybe.” Mike said, unconvinced.

Their visit was lingering a bit too long, so they wrapped up their conversations and Erwin was escorted back to his cell. It was still recess, but Erwin wasn’t up to sparing with Levi in the gym. He instead wandered into the court yard, hoping the fresh air would help clear his mind. He wished he was allowed a pen and notepad, somewhere to write out all the thoughts in his head. That would just have to wait. About 30 minutes to dinner, Levi found him sitting on the rusted bleachers.

“That was a long visit.” He said, sitting beside him. Erwin gave him a small smile.

“Not really, I’ve just been out here for a while.” 

“Oh?"

“Yeah, we spend enough time inside, it’s good to get out while we can.”

“Yeah I guess.” Levi gave a short pause. “Bad visit, huh?”

Erwin exhaled. “Not bad, just… A lot to think about.”

Levi gave a hum as Erwin made up some story about his brother needing money to pay off his car, and that Erwin suspected the money was for other things.

“Why would he lie about?” Levi asked, staring absent mindedly at a rag in his hands.

“Sometimes people just get desperate, they think they have to lie. Or perhaps the truth would get him in trouble.”

“Hm.” Levi rung the rag tight before watching it un-twirl. “Does he lie to you a lot?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you should help him out, just this once. Not like you’ll be needing the money for a while anyway. You could come up with a plan for him to pay you back or some shit over the next few years. A few dollars a week or something.” Levi sounded so thoughtful that Erwin felt bad about the lie. Wasting Levi’s time with something that wasn’t even real.

“That’s a good idea, thank you.”

The two were quiet for a while, and Erwin was fighting himself to pry for more information about the UG. It was such a mysterious gang, connected to things as innocent as spray-painted old buildings, to leaving dead old ladys on doorsteps. He couldn’t fathom how Levi and Farlan could be involved with it, and he was almost convinced there were large pieces of the puzzle missing.

“Levi,” Erwin began carefully. Levi looked up at him and Erwin couldn’t bring himself to ask any questions that might upset him. He let out another sigh. “Let’s get headed to dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

They sit together, like always. Silently eating as a small group, no one having anything to say. Levi can feel something in the air, like there’s something that Erwin wants to talk about. He already knows what it is. It’s about the stuff Erwin read out of the paper. He’s not 100% sure what was written about him, but he knew it probably wasn’t positive. 

It didn’t matter what people thought about him, It never mattered. Fuck their opinions, he knew what he was and that was that. Erwin was different though, for some reason. Levi didn’t want Erwin to think he was some horrifying criminal, even if they never saw each other again.

So after dinner, during the small slot of time before lights out, Levi went into Erwins cell and sat at the foot of his bed. When Erwin showed up a few minutes later, he hesitated by the door.

“Levi,” He said dumbly. “Do you need something?”

Levi smacked the mattress beside him so Erwin would take a seat. The man sat a respectable distance a way.

“I know I told you not to ask about it, but it’s fine.” Levi said, leaning back against the wall. “Ask me whatever question that’s floating around in that stupid blond head of yours so you can stop thinking about it.”

Erwin was quiet, as if he thought it was a trap. His laps flat lined and he sighed.

“It’s just.. It doesn’t make sense. What I read about you in the papers and what you’re actually like, they don't seem like the same person.”

“Because they fucking aren’t. Papers just make shit up for profit, they don’t care about the truth.” Levi let out a sigh. “Look, I don’t know exactly what was in those fancy papers your read, but all I did was pocket a bit of cash.”

“...From a cashier, at gun-point.” Erwin added quietly. Levi gave him a long stare and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wanna know a secret?” Levi spoke softly. “I didn’t even have a fucking gun. It was an inside job and I just used a pocket knife as a prop.”

Erwin stared at Levi with an indiscernible look. Suddenly, the blonds eyes looked relieved and he let out a surprised laugh. “Your friend inside ever get arrested?”

“No and it better fucking stay that way. Open your mouth and the knife will be for more than just show.” Erwin let out another snort and Levi let himself smile too. “I have people I have to take care of, they really helped me out- well, until my partner went and fucked it up.”

“Farlan?”

“No, no. Farlan didn’t do shit- He wasn’t even there.” Levi let out a sigh. “He was supposed to start his next semester last month, and he blew it all by taking the fall.”

“Who was the guy in the video?”

Levi waved up his hand. “Doesn’t matter, just know he’s an idiot too.”

Erwin gave a low hum and Levi fell quiet. The both sat there in the comfortable silence, just thinking.

“I know some people got killed that night.” Levi said softly. Erwin nodded at him, Levi assumed that’s what the papers wrote about. “We didn’t do that shit.”

“I didn’t think you did.”

When Levi looked back over to Erwin, he found the man smiling warmly at him. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. Levi’s gaze shifted down to Erwins lips once- twice. He didn’t mean to, that’s not why he came in here. He just wanted to clear the air that had been hanging awkwardly over them for the past few weeks. Suddenly, there was a different sort of tension in the air, the sort that made Levi’s stomach tighten.

“Erwin.” The name was barely more than a whisper, he was almost embarrassed with how timid his voice sounded.

“Levi.” The mans tone was equally soft.

He realized Erwin had leaned closer, and Levi found himself inching closer to fill the space. Erwins eyes were low and they were so close, their lips ghosted over each others with a whisper of a kiss. Just as they met for the tiniest peck, a loud bell sounded. Levi jumped back and looked at the cell door, it was time to return to their individual cells for lights out. He let out a curse and stood, looking back down at Erwin for a moment. 

“Sorry, shit.” Levi turned to leave, he was embarrassed. He wanted to be honest with Erwin, he didn’t mean to fucking kiss him.

He made two steps towards the door before a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Erwin pulled him back towards him and leaned down for another kiss- a real kiss. Levi’s free hand grabbed Erwins arm as the man cupped Levi’s jaw. It was still just a shallow kiss, but his heart swelled all the same. It had to be cut short though, and it hurt Levi to have to back away again.

“Fuck- Erwin.” Levi ran his hand through his hair, taking a few more steps out of the cell. Erwin didn’t move towards him again, but the blond was standing there, breathing heavy and staring him down with a heated look.

“Sorry.” Erwin said, straightening his stance.

“Don’t fucking apologize,” Levi said quickly. “I’ll… I have to go, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Levi speed-walked into his cell, narrowly beating the officers patrolling. They get pissy if you’re late for lights out, and Levi didn’t want to get into trouble in his last few days here. He collapsed on his bed and his heart sank with him. A few more days. That was all the time he and Erwin would have left together. What was there for them after this?

 He didn’t know much about Erwin, really. The man confided that he was framed for murder. At the time, Levi thought he was full of shit- Everyone pretended to be innocent. He believed him now though, now that he’s spent so much time with him. Erwin didn’t seem like someone capable of murder, he didn’t have the eyes of a killer. But just because he wasn’t a murderer didn’t mean he didn’t have other secrets. He was a shady guy, always keeping his cards close to his chest. He was similar to Levi in that regard.

Levi rolled to his stomach and gave his flat mattress a hard punch. No, nothing would ever be possible with Erwin outside of prison, it simply wouldn’t work. He’d tell him at breakfast tomorrow that he should keep his expectations in check. They’d be nothing to each other soon.

Yet, Levi found himself unable to say anything to him when they sat together at their table. Neither of them said a word and suddenly the air was even more awkward than before. Farlan tried to make some small talk, but even he picked up on the strange mood.

The silence and limited conversation carried into laundry. Levi was left mulling over words in his head, thinking about what to say. He was trying to push himself to speak when Erwin finally spoke up.

“Hey.” So simple and easy, why didn’t Levi say it first. “I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

“You didn’t.” Levi lied, his face twisting because he knew it wasn’t true.

Erwin folded a white sheet into a small square and sighed.

“Well… It’s not weird because of what we did, it’s just… Shit, look at where we are, Erwin.” Levi gestured to the whole room. A dozen of other inmates working while men with clubs kept watch. “There’s nothing that could come from this, I’ve only got a few more days, and we barely know each other.”

There was something sad in Erwins eyes when he looked at him. “You’re right.”

Levi felt his chest tighten at the admission, it’s not what he wanted to hear but it was inevitable. Levi nodded and went back to folding his sheets. When they finished the last load, they were sent to recess. The met Farlan in the library and went to lunch. They spent their evening working out in the gym together, and while their conversations picked up again, Levi didn’t feel satisfied.

At dinner, Levi noticed Bertolt across the room. The man was staring at him with a weird look in his eye. Levi shot him a glare and ignored him. He felt uncomfortable enough to leave a few minutes early, and he felt Erwins eyes on him the whole time. When Levi entered his cell, he heard someone behind him. He turned expecting to find Erwin, but instead he saw Bertolt.

“Against the wall, cell search.” Such a timid voice from such a tall guy.

“Yeah.” Levi sighed, walking to side of the cell. He leaned back against the wall and kept his eyes on the officer.

“Hands up and turn around.”

“The fuck? Why?” This wasn’t something that was usually asked, he wondered if Bertolt was attacked the last time he tried to search a cell.

“No questions, inmate. Turn around.” Bertolts voice was shakey and Levi rolled his eyes. He put his hands on the wall and sighed. Only a few more days, then he wouldn’t have to put up with this humiliating shit. He could hear Bertolt rustling around behind him, and he heard something clink in the sink. Levi glanced to the side, just out of habit, just in time to see the knife barreling towards him.

Levi slapped Bertolts hand away and jumped to the side.

“The fuck!” Levi shouted, rushing past Bertolt to the door. Bertolt grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. Levi lunged left and gave the guard another hard shove. Bertolt pushed towards the cell door and slammed it shut. Levi gritted his teeth and tensed against the back wall, keeping as much distance as he could. This guy wasn’t a guard, no fucking way. They finally sent someone.

Bertolt was sweating and his knife arm was trembling. No doubt he was well trained, but all the training in the world couldn’t make up for a lack of confidence. Bertolt charged towards him again with a shout and Levi easily dodged the attack. He gave Bertolt a swift punch to the side and tried to duck beneath him. It was hard to move swiftly in the cramp space, and with a quick swing of the arms, Bertolt cut down Levi’s arm.

Levi let out a growl and grabbed Bertolts throat. He kicked off the wall to try and force the giant to the floor. The officer wouldn’t budge until Levi kicked his shin a few times. As he fell, he took the opportunity to knife Levi again. Right in the shoulder. Levi screamed and lunged to bite the mans arm. Bertolt let out a shout and the knife clattered to the concrete. Levi did his best to choke the guy out, but Bertolt brought his knee up and got Levi hard in the side. Bertolt took the chance to shift their positions, pining Levi down and strangling him with his bare hands. Levi drove his fist against the giants arms, desperately trying to free himself. The man didn’t budge and he felt himself start to panic.

No way, no fucking way was this tall piece of shit about to take him out. Not in prison. He faintly heard the sound of his name being called and made him all the more determined to live.

Levi desperately reached around him, the knife was here, somewhere. He heard it. His hand searched frantically, finding nothing but floor until finally- a handle. Levi grasped it firmly and furiously sunk it into Bertolts side. The man let out a scream and Levi did it again. He did it over and over, even after the man rolled off of him. Bertolt let out a final choking breath and it was over.

Levi was shaking and his breath was ragged. He looked at Bertolts lifeless body and down at his hands. At the knife. Fuck.

“Levi- Levi!” The quiet frantic voice was behind him, he turned to see Erwin standing there, trying to pry the door open. Levi let out another shaky breath and closed his eyes. He needed to get it together, now. Levi reached over Bertolts body, grabbing the keys and rushing to Erwin. Erwin unlocked the cell and hurried in. “What- Why did he-”

“He was fucking one of them, he tried to-” Levi swore again. 9 days. He had 9 more days, and these assholes just wouldn’t let him. And now some poor grunt was dead. “Fuck, Erwin.”

Erwin stared at the body and then quickly moved to look outside the room.

“No one is coming, we need to hide him.

“There’s no hiding this shit!” Levi hissed. There was blood everywhere, it would all be stained. Levi felt his eyes welling with tears, a rare thing for him. He could just feel his life slipping a way, he’d be sent somewhere worse for the rest of his years. He took the knife and stabbed his mattress, letting out another wobbly swear. He looked at his bed for a second and then at Bertolt, and suddenly he started moving. “Help me,”

With Erwins help, he moved the body into his bed and drew the covers up. In the dark, maybe he would pass as Levi. He took his dirty laundry and dropped it onto the floor, covering the blood as much as he could.

“Now what?” Erwin asked, shaking his head. Levi looked at him and there was blood on his jumpsuit now, too. Levi looked at the knife again and around the room.

“I need to get out. Before they find this. Fuck.” Levi paced around and tried to come up with a plan. “Dammit.”

Erwin stared at him for a moment, scratching the back of his head. Levi could see the wheels in his head turning, and suddenly the man moved to look out the cell again.

“Escape through the sewer.” Erwin said quickly, running up to take the knife from Levi. Erwin leaned down beside the toilet and used the knife to loosen the bolts. He pushed the rusted toilet aside and tried to pry off the metal grate. With Levi’s help, they were able to do it. It smelled awful, but it could be a way out.

“Fuck.. Just follow the water and shit, right?” This was happening too fast, in just a few minutes everything changed.

“No.. There’s.. Ah…” Erwin looked around the room but didn’t find whatever he was looking for. “You’d need a map, I could draw you one but-”

Erwin gave Levi a desperate look, and suddenly he moved to the toilet.

“We’ll both go. Come on, after you Levi.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

They had to get out of there. Erwin had been returning to his cell when he heard Levi’s shout. When cell 39 slammed shut, he ran towards the door and saw the whole fight. Levi had only reacted defensively, but a man in uniform was dead. That was all the law would see, Erwin knew that. Levi would be imprisoned for the rest of his life, assuming another guard wouldn’t take it upon themselves to punish him. Erwin didn’t want that- He refused to let that happen. Trying to break Levi out was perhaps not the best plan, but there was no going back at this point. No reason to have regrets, Erwin would be able to sort this all out after they were free and he had access to his contacts.

If they ever got out, that is.

Erwin knew these tunnels, not perfectly, but well enough to navigate through them. Or so he thought. Between the rank stench drowning out his senses and the complete lack of light, navigating to the correct exit was a challenge. The waist-high sewage water was also a distraction, and Erwin knew it must be much higher on Levi. He couldn’t see the other man in the unlit tunnels, but the firm hand holding the back of his jumpsuit kept them together. Erwin took small steps around the perimeter of the tunnels, searching the walls high and low for any information.

 There were labels on the walls, somewhere. Metal plaques with a letter indicating which tunnel was which. Erwin was searching for tunnel ‘C’, it led out to a lake several miles from the prison. Erwin had been searching for this tunnel for a considerable amount of time now, though he couldn’t say for sure how long it had been. The signs on the wall were smooth, there was no way to read them without light. The darkness was a threat.

Metal clinked beneath his finger tips, Erwin squinted desperately at it without any luck.

“Erwin,” The quiet panic in Levi’s voice sunk deep into Erwins heart. He let go of the sign to clasp the man on the shoulder. Levi was shaking violently, although Erwin wasn’t sure if it was shock or the chill of the waste. 

“We’re almost out.” Erwin lied, using the knife to pry off the sign. If they were to pass under another grate, there may be enough visibility to read it.

After another few minutes of walking, Erwin felt dread building up. He came to a stop and leaned against the side of the tunnel. Levi remained silent but kept close to him, trembling while they took a brief break. They didn’t have the time for one, really. It was highly probable that a guard would notice Erwins empty cell and they’d begin searching immediately. He hoped that they wouldn’t check Levi’s, finding the officers body while they were still on the premise would be a death sentence for Levi. Still, Erwin risked the break. He tried to visualize the layout of the tunnels. He knew it so well, but it was easy to get turned around in the dark.

“Erwin.” Levi whispered again.

 Erwin wrapped his arm around the man and brought him closer. He was almost thankful he couldn’t see the expression on the mans face. Levi was a strong person, but the shock of fighting for your life and being thrust into a foreign environment would be panic inducing for anyone.

“Keep your arm out of the water, Levi.” Erwin slowly lifted the mans wounded arm a bit higher. “Keep it in your jumpsuit if you have to.”

He could feel Levi moving around, sure the man was taking his advice. He gazed around the tunnels, hoping to find a glimmer of light in any direction.

“We’re going to die in here.” Levi’s voice was so faint Erwin almost didn’t hear him. He rubbed the mans back and shook his head.

“No, I know where we’re going. We just need some light. Come on.”

They continued walking down the tunnel, Levi clinging to Erwins arm and lagging just a step behind. They made their way down the tunnel, making a left turn every time there was one. If they were in tunnel ‘C’, it was the right way to go.

Finally, in the distance, Erwin saw the faintest glimpse of hope. A ceiling grate with dull light filtering through. He picked up the pace to stand beneath it and held his sign up. He squinted at it and tried to make out the letter on the plaque. When he was able to read it, his heart sank to his feet.

Tunnel D. Erwin let out a low sigh that brought Levi’s attention to him immediately.

“What?”

“Nothing, don’t worry.”

“Erwin, tell me.”

Erwin flattened his lips and looked down at the short man. He rubbed the back of his neck and thought for a moment. Tunnel D led just to the edge of the prison. It was still a way out, but a much more risky one. He debated whether he should tell Levi the truth or not, but decided he had kept too much from him already.

“We’re not in the right tunnel.”

“So we have to go back and try to find the right one,” It wasn’t a question, and Erwin watched Levi’s face fall, even though his voice didn’t change. He looked back at where they came from, as if he was trying to size up the task.

“We could,” Erwin began, thinking of their options. “Or if we follow this tunnel, it’ll take us right beneath the the highway leading into the prison. It’s much more likely we’ll be caught if we exit here.”

Erwin studied Levi’s face, but there was no telling what he was thinking. They needed to take the risk, Erwin knew it. Breathing in waste and trudging around in the dark did not bode well. If they had noticed they were missing already, the tunnel under the highway would be one of the first places they would check.

“Fuck it, let’s get out of here.” Levi started to sound like his normal self, and he took a few steps ahead of Erwin. “Tired of wading around in shit.”

Erwin nodded with a smile and the two took off once more. They only walked for maybe thirty minutes before they hit a wall. It was a good sign though, Erwin could feel the bolts where a small ladder used to be. He lifted Levi up and helped the man climb on top. Levi offered his hand to pull Erwin up, and only after Erwin was up on the ledge did Levi recoil in pain. Erwin grabbed the mans injured arm, but there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. They took a moment to rest before continuing down the tunnel.

“At least we’re out of the shit.” Levi said, holding onto his wound tightly.

“At least.”

It wasn’t long until they could feel a breeze. It was the best feeling that Erwin could recall suddenly. Fresh air flowing past him, giving him the confirmation of an exit. They were both almost jogging to the end, seeing a dim light in the distance. The opening was small, but Erwin squeezed through and waited for Levi. Erwin let out a breathy laugh of relief and Levi sighed. They could hear a few cars passing above them, the expected amount of traffic this late at night. The half moon in the sky seemed to smile at them as the made their way out from under the bridge.

There was no sign of the police, the guards must not have checked the cells. Erwin was both relieved and surprised at the lack of competent security. He grabbed Levi’s hand and began to lead into the woods, their escape wasn’t over yet.

 

 ----

Levi could confidently say that walking through thorns and heavy brush was better than a sewer by a long shot. The air had been so thick and toxic, he truly thought he might die. This is where he belonged- Free. Perhaps not in the woods specifically, but certainly in the outdoors. Away from all the bullshit of the city and all the chaos of prison. No, this is where he wanted to be. Outside, under the stars, with Erwin.

Levi looked up at the blond man and just stared at him for a minute. Why did he do this? Had he been planning an escape the whole time and just decided to bring Levi along? If this had been a plan, why hadn’t Erwin been more prepared? And how did he know the layout of the sewer tunnels.

It was suspicious, but Levi decided he didn’t care. He liked Erwin, and the man had proved himself by bringing Levi to freedom. Hours went by an they finally came across an old cabin. It looked occupied and there was a dim light in the window.

“We need new clothes.” Levi whispered. Erwin nodded at him but didn’t act.

“Wait here,” Was all he said before striding towards the door, leaving Levi in the bushes beside the porch.

Levi felt his heart rate jump as Erwin knocked on the door. It took little time for an older man to answer. Erwin began to explain some bullshit story about crashing his car on the side of the road a few miles north and needing to make a phone call. Incredibly, the older man seemed happy to help and told Erwin to wait right there. Levi’s anxieties began to rise as the man disappeared inside. He was calling the cops, he had to be. Levi prepared himself to run, but suddenly the man came back holding a change of clothes.

Erwin was invited inside and that was the last Levi saw of him. Fifteen minutes go by before Erwin leaves the house. The man had seemed to have taken a shower and a new outfit, Levi peered at the other set of clothes bundled in Erwins arm as he said goodbye to the older man.

Erwin walked down the road, and Levi took off after him as soon as the old man closed his door. When Levi reached him, Erwin smiled.

“He didn’t have a phone, but he had some spare clothes for us.”

Levi looked over Erwins new outfit, tight jeans that were a bit too short for him and a red plaid button up shirt. He seemed to have a similar set bunched under his arm and Levi scowled at it.

“I don’t get a shower too?”

“Your wounds may be a bit too shocking for him.”

“You said we were in a fucking car crash, a little blood wouldn’t be so surprising.”

“No, but matching jumpsuits would be. If he washes off the clothes I left in there, he’s going to see the prison logo. It’s best to get away from here.”

Levi frowned and refused to change. As disgusting as he was, he wasn’t about to put fresh clothes on without bathing. Fucking nasty. They followed the road from the bushes and eventually came across other houses. None of the lights were on so Erwin was less inclined to knock. Levi decided to strip down and rinse off with hose water. It wasn’t a bath, but it would have to do. He took the spare clothes from Erwin and wore them contently. They were too baggy for him and not his style, but he was happy to have dry clothes. With no extra shoes, Levi did his best to wash out his prison boots and put them back on. Sock-less and soaking wet.

They walked until dawn and they were both exhausted. They entered a small town and Levi hoped they had put enough distance between them and the prison. Erwins eyes were on a payphone they had no money for, and Levi was frankly shocked that there was still a working payphone in existence. Fucking ancient town. Levi took a seat on an old bench while Erwin went around asking early commuters for spare change, hypnotizing them with his stupid handsome charm. He watched as Erwin declined to borrow cell phones and waited until the man had enough money for the payphone. Erwin hurried to make his call and Levi squinted at him.

Why couldn’t Erwin just use a cell phone? What was with the secrets? Levi felt bad about questioning the man after he had just risked so much for him, but he couldn’t help it. Erwin was shady.

When the call ended, Erwin came striding over to him with an uncertain look.

“My brother didn’t answer, but I think the best plan is to go to his house.”

“You don’t think that’d be the first place they look for you at?” Levi studied Erwins face, and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of guilt.

“No, we’ll be good there.” Levi let out an exhale and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncertain about the idea. “He’ll be able to fix up your arm, maybe get us a ride.”

Levi looked at him and shrugged. Erwin gave him a nod and the two were off again. They didn’t make it far. As much as they didn’t want to, they needed to sleep. As it turned out, Erwins brother lives practically on the edge of the state, so it was going to be quite a walk before they reached him. Levi took the initiative and led them to an old abandoned store. Levi climbed the up the siding slowly and lowered himself inside, running over to pry open the door for Erwin.

It was a roomy building, once it had been a grocery store. It was completely barren now, except a few mattresses and old blankets in the corner. The walls were decorated with all sorts of spray painted murals, many of which belonged to Isabel. It was nice to see them again, but it made him long to see her and Farlans faces again. Farlan...

Levi wondered how the man was doing. Breakfast had to be over by now, the prison would know they were missing. Farlan must be worried sick, especially if he got the news of the dead officer. Levi dreaded the thought that the guards would try to implicate Farlan somehow, or try to torture him into telling them shit about him. Farlan wasn’t even in the same cell block as Levi, he tried to remind himself that it would be impossible for the man to take any blame for the incident.

He looked over at Erwin and saw the man studying the murals. His face looked so serious that Levi wondered if there was something wrong. When Erwin realized Levi was staring, he flashed him a quick smile.

“We should get some rest. How’s your arm?”

Levi shrugged out of his shirt and looked at his wounds. The puncture on his shoulder was starting to scab over and the slice on his arm was still bleeding a bit. Erwin gathered the cleanest blanket he could find and used it to wrap up Levi’s arm. Levi wondered if it would make his wound worse, but he was too tired to object. Erwin acted like he knew what he was doing, he’d have to trust the man again.

 When his arm was secure, Levi led to the mattresses in the corner. He would normally be concerned about the potential bugs and parasites thriving in the fabric, but he was too exhausted. The moment he hit the mattress, he felt his eyes get heavy. He felt Erwin drape a blanket over him, but he couldn’t think to thank him. Levi drifted off to sleep without trouble, briefly forgetting about all of the stress he was under.

 

He was warm when he woke up. He found himself curled against Erwins chest, with the blonds arm wrapped behind his back. Levi let himself melt into it, pretending everything was normal for just a minute. They couldn’t linger too long though, time was passing by and Levi had enough rest to keep moving. When he went to sit up, Erwin began to stir awake.

“Time is it?” Erwin croaked, stretching silently.

“Afternoon, maybe. Hard to tell from in here.” The sun was bright and orange outside, but it’s not like Levi had a watch. He slowly rose to his feet, his arm was aching. “Let’s get moving.”

He removed the blanket from around his arm, thinking it would bring too much attention if people were to see him. At least the red plaid design on his shirt disguised blood stains. Levi looked up at the murals again, their colors still so bright and eye catching. Erwin came up behind him and looked at the wall.

“You make these?”

Levi shook his head. “I don’t have an artistic bone in my body.”

“They’re well done.” Erwin hummed, admiring them for a few more moments. Levi had to agree with him. Street art wasn’t his favorite sort of art, but Isabel sure did a good job with them. The ones in this room were all just practice before she moved on to the sides of buildings.

“We should get moving, right?” Levi waited for Erwin to nod at him before leading to the door.

“Are you hungry?” Erwin asked, holding the door for him.

Levi answered with a shrug. He probably was, but his appetite was completely gone.

“There’s a nice market place on the way to my brothers house, they have free samples.”

“I’m not sure if we have the time for that shit Erwin.” Levi knew Erwin was trying to be helpful, but god he sounded so stupid sometimes. “We’re running from the law.”

“We need energy to run.” Erwin looked down at him again, his blue eyes pausing over Levi’s arm. “And you need energy to heal.”

In the end, Levi didn’t feel like arguing with him. That’s how they found themselves in a busy little shop with cheese samples lined around the counters. Erwin went around, showing Levi which ones he liked the best and which he thought Levi would like. In a different circumstance, he would have found it endearing, but each sample just left him more annoyed. He felt he did a good job at hiding his his feelings. That is until Erwin turned into a neighboring bakery and he simply couldn’t put up with it.

“Erwin, what are you doing?” He hissed at him through his teeth. “What do you think is happening here? We need to keep moving, we can’t spend so much time here.”

Erwin turned to him, already holding a toothpick with a piece of candy attached. Levi swatted it out of his hand and turned to leave the shop. Erwin called after him but Levi kept walking until suddenly a loud voice pierced the air.

“Erwin!” Levi looked over to see a tiny woman with short blonde hair rush from behind the counter to see him. She leapt into a hug and Erwin caught her effortlessly. “What are you doing here!”

“Nanaba, good to see you.” Erwins smile was so soft the Levi felt sick. Of course Erwin had a girlfriend, he should have figured. “Is Mike working today?”

“No, he’s at the house. Don’t tell me you only came to see him?” Nanaba threw a soft punch at Erwins arm. “I didn’t expect you to be back for a few more days.”

Erwin flashed her a nervous smile and shook his head. “Plans change.”

At that, Nanaba noticed Levi hovering by the door. Her expression went from curious to cold in just a few seconds. Levi felt uncomfortable and looked back at Erwin, not knowing who this woman was or why Erwin came to see her.

“Can you give Mike a call and let him know we’ll be there soon?”

Nanaba’s gaze shot back to Erwin and even though she was still smiling, Levi thought she looked mad. She walked back to her counter without another word and grabbed the work phone. She set up a tray of donuts and gestured for them to help themselves before taking her phone to the back room.

Levi eyed the door suspiciously as Erwin handed him a donut.

“Who’s she?” He asked quietly, taking a bit.

“Mike’s wife.”

“She going to help us?”

Erwin nodded, already stuffing the last bit of glaze into his mouth. Levi was slightly disgusted by how fast Erwin ate, but he let it slide. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the look Nanaba gave him, as if she recognized him. If she had read the same paper as Erwin, she may know who he was. She could be back there calling the police for all he knew. He also wondered what she meant when she said she expected to see Erwin in a few days, was she planning to visit him in prison? He didn’t think so, the words she used didn’t lead him to believe that. He eyed Erwin again and felt himself glaring at the man. Without a word, he left the store, dropping the last half of his donut in the trash.

Erwin followed him out, picking up a brisk pace to catch him. Erwin called his name, but Levi just kept walking.

“I don’t like this Erwin.” Levi said, taking himself back into the woods. “I’ve got bad feelings about it.”

“Levi I promise you can trust these people.” Erwin grabbed his wrist and Levi whipped around to glare at him.

“I don’t know them.”

“I do. They are my family, they’ll help you.”

“Us.”

Erwin blinked at him, and nodded. “Us.”

Levi stared up at the man, not breaking his gaze. Erwins thumb was stroking over his wrist, and Levi snatched it away. When he saw the flicker of hurt in Erwins expression he regretted it. He wondered if his light-headedness was the reason for all of his easy irritation. He scratched at his wounded arm before crossing them.

“Lead the way.”

 

 ---

 

Erwin wasn’t sure where he and Levi’s relationship stood. One kiss didn’t mean they were in love, and the man was very hostile. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, and the stressful situation didn’t help. Regardless of what they were to each other, Erwin still wanted to help Levi. The man was now a fugitive thanks to him, and he’d be prosecuted as a cold blooded murderer if he was caught. He needed to know how much he could help, and if it was in his power to clear his name.

The exited the woods and stared down at a house a ways down the hill. It took them until an hour after dusk to reach the house after leaving Nanaba’s shop. Erwin thought about asking for a ride, but he wasn’t sure how much Levi would’ve liked that.

“We’re here.” He said, taking Levi’s hand again. The uncertainty in Levi’s face wasn’t what Erwin wanted to see, but it wasn’t the worst emotion for the man to have.

They walked carefully down the hill and marched up to the back door. Erwin knocked loudly and Levi stood slightly behind him, grasping at his arm. He was almost worried no one would answer, but finally Mike appeared in the doorway. The shaggy blond looked at Erwin, and then to Levi, and let out a low sigh.

“Come in.” His voice was gruff, almost like he had been asleep.

“Thank you Mike.” Erwin put his hand around Levi’s back and ushered him in first. Erwin led them to the small table in the kitchen. Mike followed, scratching the back of his head.

The silence was awkward. He didn’t really know what to say to Mike. He broke away from the plan and he knew that Mike didn’t appreciate his deviations. He placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder and spoke.

“We’ve been walking all day, I think Levi would appreciate taking a shower if you don’t mind.”

Levi looked both uncomfortable and relieved when Mike nodded. He led the man to the bathroom and laid out a change of clothes for him. Mike took a seat at the table beside Erwin and waited until the shower water turned on before speaking.

“What the hell are you thinking, Erwin.” Erwin gritted his teeth and forced a smile. “No, don’t smile. Answer me. Why the hell did you do this?”

Erwin almost forgot his answer, but after taking a moment to collect himself he let out a sigh.

“He didn’t do anything wrong, someone tried to assassinate him and he defended himself.”

“He murdered an on-duty guard.”

“The guard was a UG member who infiltrated the prison to kill him.”

“How do you know this?”

“Levi said-”

“Oh Levi said. So I guess it must be true.” Mike crossed his arms and leaned back, Erwin could tell he was highly upset.

“It makes sense, I saw most of the fight. If I didn’t do something he’d be in prison for the rest of his life.”

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“He’s a convicted criminal, Erwin. He’s been associated with murders before, just because this one happens to be justifiable doesn’t mean he deserves to be free.”

“I know him, Mike. He’s not a bad guy.”

“Just a criminal.”

Erwin stared at the man and neither broke the gaze. Mike picked up his cell phone and typed away on it for a moment before showing Erwin the screen.

“See this?” Mike said, letting Erwin take the phone. It was his and Levi’s mugshots on some website, detailing their escape and suspected their joint murder against a patrolling officer. “This is everywhere, Erwin. Tv’s, websites, it’ll be in the paper tomorrow morning I’m sure.”

“It’s bullshit.” Erwin said the words without thinking, hearing Levi’s voice in the back of his mind. “We can fix it.”

“How!?” Mike slammed a hand on the table and looked exasperated. “Perhaps you would be exempt, given your job, but there’s nothing we can do for Levi. He’s affiliated with a gang, he’s been convicted of a crime, he’s murdered an officer, and now he’s a fugitive! We can’t hide him Erwin, you can’t help him.”

“We’ll find a way.”

Mike scoffed and dropped his head back. Erwin watched, straight-faced, his mind racing to think of their options.

“You can get us new passports. Give Hange a call and they can make them.”

“And what, you two flee to another country and start a new life?”

“Perhaps.”

Mike was shaking his head again. “You’re willing to change your entire life and career for a criminal you’ve known for 3 months.”

“Stop calling him that.” It wasn’t a great plan, Erwin knew it. “Alright, have me exempt and make Levi a new passport. I can transfer to a department up north and Levi can get a new identity.”

“Erwin. You can’t just take care of him. He’s not a stray dog.”

“No, he’s a person and you’re willing to write him off as a cold blooded murderer when that’s not what he is.”

The air was tense, and suddenly the bathroom door creaked open. Levi stood in the door way with damp hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and mid-thigh night shorts. They fit him surprising well, they must have belonged to Nanaba. Erwins eyes drifted to Levi’s wounded arm. The man was scratching at it again and it looked very red and irritated.

“Can you patch up his arm?” Erwin asked, and Mike gave a grunt.

“Take a seat.” Mike said, passing Levi in the hall to get something out of the bedroom.

Levi sat back on a kitchen chair and sighed. Erwin could tell he was making a concious effort not to grab at the wounds, but the damage was already done.

“Feel better?” Erwin received another shrug in response and he felt a pang of frustration.

“I forgot how good a hot shower was.” Levi said quietly. Erwin gave him a smile and looked around the kitchen.

“There’s plenty of food here too, if you’re hungry. I can get it for you if you-”

“Thanks, I’m good.”

Erwin nodded and Mike returned with a little white box. He pulled a chair in front of Levi and sat to look at his arm. His hands were rough and Levi winced when he pressed on the wound.

“Does he know what he’s doing?” Levi’s question was directed to Erwin, but Mike answered instead.

“I’ve been a paramedic for 4 years.” Levi looked at Erwin for confirmation, and Erwin nodded even though it wasn’t the truth. Mike had briefly been a paramedic four years ago. Now he was in the same field as Erwin, his boss, actually. Although, Erwin tended to make his own decisions on the job, Mike was his boss in title alone.

Levi made no sounds as Mike cleaned out the cut on his arm, but Erwin could see his face twitch with every movement Mike made. When Mike picked up a needle, the tension from Levi grew thicker. His silver eyes didn’t leave Mikes hand, as if he was preparing to react if Mike used it as a weapon. Mike only made a few stitched, and Erwin guessed he was too uncomfortable from Levi’s staring to do more. Mike wrapped up Levi’s forearm with a white bandage and fastened it tight.

“Alright, you’re good.” Levi stretched out his arm and touched the bandage tentatively. “Don’t get it wet and try not to scratch at it. It’s going to itch more while it heals, just do your best to ignore it.”

Levi nodded and dropped his hands in his lap. “Thanks.”

Mike nodded and stood up to clean the supplies.

“I expect you’re both exhausted, you’re welcome to stay in the guest room tonight or take the couch.”

Levi didn’t linger too long and excused himself to bed after getting a spare toothbrush from Mike. Erwin and Mike sat at the table in silence, both drinking a light beer. Mike took a long sip and turned to Erwin.

“Does he even know you’re a cop?” His voice was careful and barely above a whisper. Erwin took a sip of his beer and shook his head. “Are you planning on telling him?”

“And just what am I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know, but if he finds out he’s going to kill you.”

“No, he wouldn’t.”

“How else do you think he’d react Erwin? You think he’d be okay if he knew the only reason you ever met him-”

“Stop it Mike.” Erwin warned.

“-If he knew the only reason you two ever met was because you were trying to get information on his gang and get all his fucking friends arrested!”

“Mike.” Erwin rose from the table and finished his beer. “Sometimes plans change and you have to be okay with that. I no longer believe Levi or his friends are associated with the same gang we’re after.”

Erwin placed his bottle in the recycle bin and sourly headed down the hallway. He debated whether he should take the couch, but decided that they’ve already shared a mattress so it’d be fine to share again. He took a quick shower and dressed in the sweatpants Mike lent him and crawled into bed. Erwin laid there and watched Levi sleep. Did he really believe Levi wasn’t associated with the UG, or did he just not want to? He thought back the murals on the wall and the photos of Isabel. He was deep in thought when Levi slowly opened his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Levi’s voice was groggy.

“Nothing.” Erwin flashed him another smile.

Levi made a face and shook his head. “You look worried.”

“Do I?” Levi gave him a nod and scooted closer. Levi wrapped his arm around Erwins middle and pressed his head to the mans chest with a sigh. Erwins arm rested around Levi’s back, his hand finding it’s way up the hem of the shirt to rub the mans bare skin.

“If we separated, it might be easier.” Levi spoke quietly and Erwin didn’t like the words he heard. “We might be too recognizable together, if we were on our own we’d have a better chance of not getting caught.”

Erwin rubbed circles into Levi’s back and sighed. He had a point, even Erwin had thought of it when they found that first cabin in the woods. It would be easier to just get Levi a fake passport and if Levi preferred to be on his own, it wasn’t Erwins place to force them to stay together. Erwin was about to agree with the man before Levi spoke up again.

“I think I’d rather risk being caught.”

Erwin leaned back to look at him, but Levi kept his eyes down cast. Erwin gave a thick swallow and his hand stilled.

“I know that might sound selfish,” Levi looked up at Erwin then, “But I think we work.”

They kept each others gaze and Erwin could hear his heart beat in his ears. Levi blinked at him and looked away. Erwin could see his face starting to flush, although he wasn’t sure if it was because of his words or for Erwins lack of. Erwin leaned in to kiss him, melting into the beautiful man laying beside him. Levi tasted like mint and Erwin couldn’t get enough of it. He propped himself up on an elbow and Levi’s hands cupped the back of his neck. Erwin heard a soft moan from beneath him. The sound gave Erwin a pause, and he broke away to look down at Levi. Levi huffed and pulled Erwin back down for another quick kiss.

“We should get some rest.” Erwin said softly, peppering soft kisses into Levi’s hairline. Levi gave a small grunt and buried his head back into Erwins chest. It seemed to be his new favorite pillow. He hugged Levi close to him and felt guilty. Surely Levi wouldn’t kill him if he knew Erwins job, but how willing would he be to have a relationship like this? If the roles were reversed, Erwin would probably flee in the dead of night and start a new life all alone. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, knowing that it’d have to come up eventually.

 

Erwin woke up to a cold empty bed, and he briefly felt fear. He put on an old shirt of Mikes and peered out of the room. The house was quiet and empty aside from Nanaba’s cat watching him from the table. He wandered into the kitchen and looked out the small window above the sink. He could see Mike and Levi in the garage, and it almost looked like they were arguing. Erwin scratched the back of his head before quickly leaving to get dressed. He lightly jogged out of the back door and over to the doorway of the garage.

“... I just had it fixed up last week.”

“Well, you got scammed.”

Erwin tried to piece together the conversation, noting that the two were standing over Mikes old motor bike. The poor thing had seen better days, despite Mike’s attempts to refurbish it.

“Look at the tires here, the bolts were rotated too much. If you drive this thing over 50 they’ll start falling off.” Levi pointed at the screws around the wheel rim. There was already one missing and if he touched them and they certainly did seem loose. Mike gave a hum and knelt down to inspect it himself.

“I took it to a professional.” Erwin thought Mike almost sounded sad, and he felt for the man. Mike always had a passion for old bikes and cars, he just never had the initiative to learn too much about them.

“Take photo’s of this shit and get your money back. I can fix it up for you the right way if you can get new bolts.” Levi rose from his crouch and finally noticed Erwin hovering in the door. Levi threw up his hand in a wave and Mike turned to look as well.

“Oh, look who’s up.” Mike stood and crossed his arms.

“It’s not that late.”

“No, but your early bird friend here was awake at the crack of dawn and I’ve been having to keep him company.”

Levi rolled his eyes and glanced at Mike. “More like you put me to work. Your welcome for moving your bikes inside.”

“You offered.” Mike didn’t sound as grumpy as yesterday, and Erwin wasn’t sure what changed the mans mood. Maybe spending a few hours with Levi helped him realize he wasn’t the man the media painted him as.

“You know a lot about bikes, Levi?” Erwin asked, not knowing about this interest before.

“Shit I better, or my sister is going to get seriously hurt borrowing the one I built.”

Erwin smiled and watched Levi pick up a clean rag to wipe off his hands. There was barely any oil on them to begin with, but Levi had proved that he liked to be clean. Erwin didn’t know Levi had a sister. He wondered if he was referring to Isabel, although the two didn’t look similar.

“Nanaba isn’t home yet?” Erwin asked, realizing he hasn’t seen her since the bakery.

“She’s visiting her mom.” Mike said. Erwin smiled shallowly because he knew that translated to ‘I don’t want Levi around her’. Still, at least the two seemed to make progress, it was better than nothing. “I’m getting another cup of coffee, either of you want some?”

Erwin nodded and Levi curled his lip. Mike went back into the main house and Erwin stood beside Levi.

“Not a coffee person?”

“Can’t stand the smell of it.”

“I think you’re the first person ever to say that.”

Levi gave a shrug and threw the rag over the bike handle. The man seemed to have something on his mind and then he finally spoke.

“I want to see my sister.” Levi looked up at Erwin. “She’s probably seen the news and is worried shitless.”

Erwin brought his hand to his chin and shook his head after thinking it over for a minute. “It’s too risky.”

“I could just call her and let her know I’m all good, or hell, she could even bring me my bike and we can have a ride.”

Erwin let out a sigh, not knowing how well it’d go over for Levi to meet with Isabel.

“The police would be watching her every move now, I don’t know how we could make it happen.”

“Why would they be watching her but not Mike? Seems like the same amount of risk. And we’d just briefly visit her, not stay at her apartment or anything.”

“How about I talk to Mike about it and see what he thinks, maybe we can find a way.”

“Why?” Levi’s brows tightened and his stance stiffed. “Why do you need to tell Mike?”

Erwin thought carefully about his answer, but he took a beat too long to respond.

“What are you hiding Erwin? You get weird sometimes.”

 Erwin shook his head and smiled at Levi.

 “Do I? Sorry. I get so wrapped up in my head at times, it must be strange.”

He gave a low hum and looked around the room, Levi didn’t say anything if he noticed how Erwin evaded his question.

“You said you know her schedule? How could we meet her to avoid suspicion?”

“Starbucks. She goes there ever Sunday after her run.” Levi rolled his eyes, as if he was ashamed of her habits. “If we just watch the shop, we’ll find her.”

Erwin gave a nod, it seemed relatively low risk if they wore disguises. He’d have to speak with Mike and see if the man could make some calls so that they’d stop running their mugshots on the news so frequently. Hell, maybe the man could stage fake deaths for the both of them.

“Alright, we’ll head out there tomorrow morning, do you know what time?”

“Yeah, but we should go early just in case. She can be lazy about her training, I wouldn’t be surprised if she cut her run time in half while I’m gone.”

Mike returned with two coffee’s and a pocket full of spare bike bolts. Erwin watched them set the motor bike up and Levi detached the front wheel. Mike was watching him carefully, but Erwin could tell the man was sort of impressed. When the bike was all fixed, Levi went inside to wash and Erwin mentioned the plan to meet Isabel to Mike.

“No way, Erwin.” Mikes voice was firm as he took a seat on the bench. “If I make a call to stop broadcasting your escape, it’ll be pretty damn obvious that I know where Levi is.”

“Or you can pronounce him dead. Say you found his body in the lake or-”

“Erwin, that’s not our department. We’re the specials unit, we’re not-”

“Mike I really need your support here.” Erwin felt a bit of desperation. He knew Mike couldn’t fix everything, but there had to be something. Mike drew his hand over his face and sighed, his palm resting on the back of his neck when he looked back over to Erwin. He was in deep thought, so Erwin just let him be.

“I can’t do anything.” The man finally said. “Yet.”

Erwin watched Mike intently and saw the man fighting the words he was about to say.

“But, if you can get some solid proof that the guard was actually a UG member, and that Levi had no affiliation with the UG himself, maybe we can start building a case for him.”

Erwin was touched that man could see Levi as someone worth at least attempting to help, but he knew how impossible the task would be. Erwin would have to infiltrate the UG himself, or possibly get some solid information out of Levi that he could work with. He thought carefully about, weighing the chances of success.

“And if we can’t find enough information?” Erwin watched Mike’s face grow serious.

“Then you better do a damn good job of keeping him hidden for the rest of his life.”

 

 ---

 

They set out early and Mike dropped them off a block away from the shop Isabel would be arriving at soon. They took a seat outdoors and Erwin went into the cafe and returned with two breakfast sandwiches, a coffee, and a water. Levi scratched at his hairline where the cap he was wearing pulled at. It was a small hat, even for him, but Erwin convinced him it was necessary. Although, Levi noticed that the man across from him wasn’t wearing much of a disguise himself. Just a pair of reading glasses that he suspected Erwin needed anyway.

He took a sip of his water and looked around. The shop wasn’t overly crowded yet, but Levi still kept his head down. Erwin got him all paranoid with the talk of being recognized in public. So far, no one ever glanced their way and Levi realized that most people simply weren’t very observant. They waited there for an hour, making small talk and keeping an eye out for any sign of Isabel. Eventually, a young girl pulled into the parking lot on a motorcycle and Levi recognized her stupid red ponytails anywhere. He tapped Erwins arm and stood, and the two made their way to wait by her bike. Isabel walked out of the shop a few minutes later with a large sugary coffee in her hand. Her eyes grew wide when she spotted the two men by her bike and it took her a long moment to recognize them.

A huge grin spread on her face and she ran towards them, jumping up to give Levi a big hug that caused them both to spin. Levi hugged her back, squeezing her tightly even though he had never been one to enjoy her hugs.

“You skipped your run and you weren’t wearing a helmet?” Levi’s voice sounded threatening and Isabel froze. She tried to wriggle out of the hug but Levi held her still. “How fucking stupid are you? You want to split your head open?”

“Stop I’m going to spill my drink!” She whined, thrashing to get free without moving her left hand.

Levi let her go and she stumbled back, quickly trying to steady herself. “Wear a fucking helmet or you’re never riding it again.”

Isabel rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. Levi pulled her into another hug, this time without the aggression and he let out a sigh. “It’s good to see you.”

“What are you doing here? There’s some pretty scary stuff on the news about you,” She whispered, her eyes shifting up to Erwin for the first time. “Is this the guy who helped you?”

Levi nodded and Erwin introduced himself. Levi could see her sizing him up and he could almost smile. She was such a scrawny kid, but even she would try to take someone a huge as Erwin down if he was a threat to them. They moved down the street and hid out in an old parking garage. Less traffic here, it was a safer option than a cafe. Levi explained the situation back at the prison, and what happened with the guard. Isabel looked nothing short of furious.

“We need to fucking take them down for good. You didn’t even do shit to them!” Isabel threw her empty cup to the ground and stomped on it. “We should teach them what it is to fuck with us.”

Levi let out a sigh, Isabel was always a hothead. “We can’t do anything about it, we don’t have the man power.”

“Far gets out this week, he can help.”

“You leave him the fuck out of this, you selfish brat.” Levi glared at her for even suggesting the idea. “He already served your prison time, don’t try to get him more involved.”

Isabel’s face fell, and Levi felt bad for sounding so harsh. She was just upset, he knew she didn’t mean to cause problems, and she definitely didn't mean to screw up that robbery. The one time he lets her help and it all goes to shit.

“What about him,” She pointed to Erwin. “You wanna help us take them all down?”

Levi was about to scold Isabel again, but Erwin answered first.

“It may be the best option. If we could find their hideout, we could get them.” Levi turned to Erwin and gave him a long look.

“Why would you say that?” Levi asked, staring him down.

“We know where they’re at!”’ Isabel shouted excited. Her hands balled into fists and she gave and excited jump. “I like this guy, Levi.”

Levi waved at her to shut her up. “Why do you want to go after them Erwin, they’re not your problem.”

Erwin gave him a confused look. “But they’re yours, they should be dealt with. They infiltrated a prison, who knows how far they’d go to get at you.”

Isabel was nodding along and Levi wasn’t sure about it.

“I think it’d be better we just got out of this city. Fuck it, get out of this state. We don’t have anything keeping us here.”

“Excuse you, my job.” Isabel looked offended, posing her hands on her hips. “And yours.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I still have that job Isabel.” Levi thought to his horrendous job in the warehouse. They never sent him an official termination letter that he knew of, but he was sure that his job was gone the second he was arrested. “And you can be a dog walker anywhere.”

“But I like the dogs here! They’ll miss me!”

Levi let out a sigh, she was always so difficult. Levi closed his eyes and tried to think out his options. Going after them was too risky. It wasn’t a group of a few people like what he had, it was a full out gang. They’d need a lot more people to stand a good chance against them, or at the very least more weapons.

“If I may,” Erwin was the one to break the silence, and Levi looked at him immediately. He was slightly annoyed at the man for fueling Isabel’s dumb idea, but Levi would listen to him all the same. “If you know their location, we could just call the authorities on them. Call a raid. Let the police risk their lives instead of you risking yours.”

Isabel dropped her head back in an obnoxious laugh, and Levi stared at Erwin dumbly.

“Seriously?” Levi scoffed, smacking Erwin on the arm. “We’re not rats. We lag on them and every gang in the country is going to be after our necks.”

“It’d be anonymous.”

“No, they’d know exactly who sold them out.” Levi shook his head. “We can’t do that.”

Erwin looked down at his feet, but he didn’t look embarrassed. He looked like he had more to say, and Levi was sure he’d hear about it later.

“I’ll make a decision soon.” Levi said, knowing he needed more time to come up with something. His instincts were still telling him to leave him be, but he’d consider the other options. He took a step towards Isabelle and pulled her into another hug. “When Farlan gets out this week, I want you two to get out of the city.”

He could feel Isabel about to protest and he leaned back to look her in the eye.

“I don’t know if it’ll be permanent. I need a clear head to sort this shit out and it’ll be a lot easier if I know you two are safe.”

Isabel got on the bike with an upset look on her face.

“Don’t say anything stupid over the phone, someone might be listening.” She nodded at him and wiped at her eyes, stopping any tears that threatened to spill out.

“Wait, where are you staying at?” She looked at Erwin. “Can I just stay with you?”

“No. And It’s better you don’t know.” He trusted her and Farlan more than anyone, but she had a big mouth sometimes. “I don’t want you to be implicated in my bullshit if I get found. Just get out of the city and don’t tell anyone where you are.”

She lingered on the bike and let out a sad sigh. He was going to miss her, and Farlan. He wished they were able to stay together, but he just didn’t want to take the risk. Levi grabbed the helmet from the back seat of the bike and shoved it in her arms. Stupid girl, she kept it on the bike but she was too cool to wear it.

“Fucking wear this.” He choked, and she gave him a sad smile. She strapped it on and rode out of the garage. Levi’s chest felt hollow, but he tried to stand strong. Having Erwin beside him offered some comfort. He grabbed the mans hand and sighed. At the very least, he wasn’t completely alone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin trailed a few feet behind Levi, trying to make it seem like they weren’t together to anyone passing by on the street. He studied Levi’s silhouette, noticing how he kept his head low and how it tilted from side to side so frequently. The man was always surveying his environment, which was smart for someone like him, although it did make him look suspicious to anyone watching. Levi tugged at his cap and pushed it a bit higher, Erwin could tell it was bothering him. They’d be in the woods soon and then they could both take off their disguises.

They were headed back to Mike’s for now, as they didn’t have anywhere else to be. It was valuable to know that Levi knew where the UG was located, yet also unsettling. He had wanted to believe Levi had no affiliation with them, but gangs don’t typically advertise their whereabouts to strangers.

It was also interesting to meet Isabel. Erwin thought about what Levi had said to her, about Farlan serving her sentence. She must have been the other person in the surveillance. It was east to mistake her for a man in the footage, given the grainy quality and attire she had been wearing. She seemed like an alright kid though, perhaps a bit too eager for vengeance, but who wouldn’t be when their friends life was threatened?

Erwin was deep in though and didn’t notice Levi had stopped walking. He nearly ran into the man before stumbling short. Erwins gaze shifted to where Levi’s eyes were locked and his blood froze. Several police officers were searching the shops, with two working dogs sniffing around. They had been too close to the prison, all the walking they had done was nothing when everyone else had a car. Levi took a sharp turn down a narrow ally way and Erwin followed.

On the other side, another officer was waiting. A middle-aged woman with short brown hair. Her back was turned to them as she typed away on her phone. Erwin optimistically decided it was work related and not her slacking on the clock. Levi halted Erwin before proceeding to speed walk past her. She didn’t even flinch, not even when Levi disappeared in to the trees. When Erwin tried to do the same, she glanced up.

“Oh!” She jumped back, “Oh dear, you startled me.”

Erwin gave an apologetic laugh and held up his hands. “I’m very sorry about that.”

She laughed it off with a wave of the hand. “You’d think I’d be less jumpy in my field.”

Erwins gaze bore into her, because yes, that’s exactly what he expected. He never liked incompetence, but he supposed it’s be unfair to judge this woman on one interaction.

“You should head back to your home or job, have ya seen the news? Some dangerous men may be wandering these parts.”

“Oh? I hadn’t heard. I’ll keep an eye out, thank you.”

“Yep! Just be on the lookout for a short man with black hair, and a tall blond.” She paused for a moment and looked him over. Erwins smiled started to tense as he saw the recognition in her eyes. “Actually, sir, could I see your license?”

Erwin patted his pocket and acted surprised. He flashed her a nervous smile. “Oh dear, I’m afraid I’ve left it at home.”

“You can just tell me your name and I’ll look you up.”

Erwin hesitated. If he told her his prison name, she’d arrest him. But if he told her his real name, Levi may overhear. He was about to give her Mikes name and hope for the best when suddenly a dog barked nearby. He looked behind him, another officer with a hound stood a few feet back. Too close to the trees. The dog was barking in the direction Levi wen, and Erwin felt panic when the officer reached to release the dog from his leash.

“Ah, excuse me.” Erwin called, walking towards the officer. The woman he ignored grabbed his arm.

“Sir, your name.”

“My apologies, It’s Mike, Mike Zacharias. I’d appreciated if you kept your dog on a leash, sir. You see, my cat ran off the other day and I’ve been out here searching for her.” The dog handler gave him a weird look, but at least his hands halted. “I’d rather not have her be scared deeper into the woods.”

“I’m sorry, this is an investigation. This hound is very well trained, he won’t attack your cat.” The woman beside him was typing away in her phone, Erwin knew his time was limited before she found a photo of Mike. The dog resumed growling and the handler sighed. “Sorry sir, I need to know what he found.”

As he moved to unclasp the dogs leash, there was a rustle in the woods. Levi threw a large stone directly into the mans shoulder. He stumbled back with a shout and then another stone flew out to catch the woman in the ankle. When she fell, Erwin took it as his cue to bolt. He ran into the tree line and he could hear a gun shot go off behind him. He kept running, feeling his blood run cold. He wasn’t sure if they were aiming at him or Levi, but he hoped the other man was alright. He broke through the brush and into a small clearing, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. Seconds later there was a noise behind him and Levi burst through the bushes. The two made eye contact before a distant bark had Levi springing into action once more.

“Come on!” Levi shouted as he sped past Erwin. Erwin didn’t hesitate to follow him, especially since the barking grew louder.

Louder and louder, the hound sounded as though it was right on his heels, though he didn’t dare to look. Running through a forest this dense was difficult, Erwin had to be mindful of each jutting root. Levi seemed to have no trouble, gliding gracefully over every obstacle. The mans speed looked inhuman sometimes, Erwin couldn’t hope to catch up to him. The distance between he and Lei continued to grow, until suddenly the man ahead came to a halt.

“Fuck!” Levi breathed. Staring down at something. When Erwin got closer he understood. A ravine with a thirty foot drop and a length that stretched further than he could see. The bottom was flooded, although Erwin wasn’t sure how deep it was. The barking was practically right behind them, and Erwin watched Levi search around frantically before staring at the water. “We’re jumping.”

Erwins heart skipped a beat, fear or excitement? Levi grabbed his hand and the two locked eyes. Erwin brought the mans hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. He could see the desperation in Levi’s eyes before the man turned back to the cliff. A dog snarled behind them and Levi made the call.

“Go!” They both jumped, plunging down into the depths.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi struggled his way to the surface. He had never been a great swimmer, but his survival instincts seemed to kick in. He gasped for air and made his way to the side of the ravine, clawing at the rocks for some sort of support. He scanned the water for any sign of Erwin, and he spotted the man a few feet away on the opposite side, also trying to keep a grip on the wall. Levi motioned to move upstream. It’d be more difficult, but perhaps it would throw off the officers above.

They moved carefully, not wanting to lose their grip on the slippery wall. Levi wondered how far they’d have to go before they found an opening, assuming there was one. He found himself glancing back at Erwin a lot. The man seemed so far away, Levi wouldn’t be able to help him if he got caught in the current. Erwin was very fit, but this wasn’t like a day in the gym. He was thankful that the current wasn’t too strong, standing still didn’t seem impossible so long as he had proper footing.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t very shallow. That was good for their jump, but not so much for moving. Occasionally Levi would find a few stones to step on, but he was mostly dragging himself forward with his arms. He could feel the strain, especially on his injured side. It had been healing so well, he was worried that this may re-injure it.

The ravine was growing wider. Levi hadn’t noticed it at first, but each time he glanced at Erwin the man was further away. It made him uncomfortable, being so far away in this situation. He glanced over again and it was a mistake. He briefly lost his gripe and slipped under the water. Levi clawed at the wet stones as the current carried him a few feet back. He was able to catch himself and hold on tight, pausing to take a breath.

“You alright?” Erwin whispered, his voice seemed strained.

Levi gave the man a grunt and a nod, not finding his voice quite then. Grabbing onto the stones like that pulled something in his arm, but it couldn’t be helped now. They kept moving forward, until finally the water began to grow shallow.

When the water finally got to the point where they could walk comfortably, they made their way closer to each other. It was practical, if one of them fell the other would be there to steady them. It made sense. It was also the reason they were holding hands again, for traveling support.

Levi glanced up and he noticed the ravines walls weren’t as high as they were just a little while ago, they must be reaching the end. It was relief to see the land stretching before them. An open plain with farming fields in the distance. Levi let out a sigh and scratched his head. His cap was gone, but that was for the best. If they found it downstream, they may think he’s in that area.

He let Erwin take the lead from here, Levi was shit with directions outside of the city. They’d be wandering forever if he tried to lead. Levi took a look at the farms when they got closer. There were several, but most of them seemed abandoned. Only one or two still trying to maintain anything. It’d be easy to crash in one of the barns, but after a brief discussion, they both decided they were still too close to the ravine.

They approached another forest and Levi felt dismay. He was tired of trudging through branches and getting tangled in thorns, yet it was the best way to stay hidden. It was harder to tell what time of day it was under the canopy, though it seemed dark. Soon it would be too dark to see.

“We should find a place to crash.” Levi tugged on the Erwins sleeve and the man looked down at him. His gaze lingered before he looked up at the sky. Erwin let out a hum, as if he only now realized the time.

“We’re a few hours off from Mike’s place.” Erwin took a pause. “Think you can make it?”

Levi shook his head. “I’m not sure if Mike is our best option anymore. You gave the cop lady his name, now he’s on their radar. Maybe we should stay away for a few days, give him a call later to see if anyone has come knocking.”

Erwins lips tightened and Levi let out a sigh. He always made that stupid face when he had something he wanted to say yet refused to say it.

“I think there is a campsite east of here, we can stay in a cabin if it’s unoccupied.”

Levi nodded and followed Erwins new path. He didn’t wonder too much how Erwin knew of the campground, It just reminded him that he wanted to know more about him. Did Erwin like camping? Was this somewhere he went often?

A cabin ended up being an hour walk away. These last few days have really torn at Levi’s feet, he didn’t think he’d ever have feeling in his heels again. Erwin circled the cabin, proclaiming it was empty before trying to carefully open each window.

“I’d rather not damage it.” Erwin said, scratching the back of his head. It was too dark to properly search the surrounding area, but Levi went up to the door to inspect. It had an old lock, if he had a knife he could easily pry it open with minimal damage. “Maybe there’s a spare key?”

Levi gave Erwin a look and walked over to a window. Finding a key would be unlikely, Erwin had to know that. The window creaked when he applied too much force, and Erwin quietly told him to be careful. And so, Levi carefully broke the window lock when he shoved it open. Erwin let out a sigh but smiled anyway. Levi took out the screen protector and crawled though the small window.

The cabin was larger than any cabin he had seen before, but he didn’t have much to compare it to. An old fishing cabin his uncle used to take him to in the winters was the only sort he had ever set foot in. A pitiful thing that hadn’t been much more than a bed and bathroom. This cabin was furnished and had several doors. Levi unlocked the bulky door and let Erwin in, the blond was quick to flick on the lights.

“Should we keep them off?” Levi asked, “It might draw attention.”

“No one will be looking for us here.” Erwin sounded so confident that Levi nodded along.

He proceeded to explore the place, looking in each door and inspecting the rooms. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a sitting place. This was practically just a house in the middle of no where.

“You think the water works?” He asked, peering at the tub in the bathroom.

“Probably,” Erwin tested the faucet in the kitchen and nodded. “Not sure how good the pressure is.”

Levi helped himself to the shower. Taking a quick one to rinse off all the grime of the day. He was surprised to find soaps and shampoos in the shower caddy. He would have expected this place to be practically empty. A knock at the door made his heart jump and he peered out of the curtain.

“Hey, they have spare clothes, I’ll leave them right here.” Erwins arms appeared through the door frame and he dropped a set of fresh clothes on the bathroom sink. He left the room without a word and Levi regretted not asking him to join him.

He finished his shower and dried off quickly, looking over the things Erwin left. It was a grey sweatshirt and some pajama pants. Not much, but better than putting his old clothes back on. Of course, they blanketed over him when he tried them on. Everyone in this world was a god damn giant. No one ever had any normal sized clothes for him.

Levi walked into the sitting area and Erwin was there tending to a fire. He knitted his brows and crossed his arms.

“Is that smart? The smoke..”

“It’s fine, no one will notice. There’s cabins all around here.”

Levi let out a hum as Erwin rose to his feet.

“I’m going to take a shower now, can you keep an eye on the beans on the stove?”

“Beans?”

“Yeah, this place is pretty stocked up. Some canned goods in the cabinet.” Erwin smiled and showed Levi to the kitchen. He opened a small counter mini-fridge. “And beer in the fridge.”

Erwin excused himself to the bathroom and Levi did more snooping. There were all sorts of things here. He clenched his jaw and stirred the pot, he hoped this cabin was really as unoccupied as they initially thought. If someone came here to crash later tonight, it wouldn’t be good. When Erwin came back, Levi voiced his concerns.

“Maybe we shouldn’t stay here tonight, it seems like someone is planning to come back.”

Erwin took a seat on the couch and toweled his hair some more.

“I’m sure they are, eventually, but I doubt they’ll be here anytime soon. It’s not the typical time for camping.”

“But you said the smoke would blend in with the other cabins?” Levi’s hand stilled and he stared at the man.

“Yes.” Erwin took a pause. “But I don’t think that we’ll have any trouble.”

“Why?”

“The dust. Typically cabins are cleaned days before someone decides to stay in one.” Levi squinted at him, not satisfied with the reason. “Levi, I promise we’ll be okay here. I wouldn’t put us at risk.”

Levi let out a sigh and willed the tension to leave his shoulders. He’d just have to trust Erwin. The man had been right so far.

“Beans are done.”

They both ate with minimal small talk. Something about the cabin was still bothersome, even though he tried to relax. They moved to the couch after and watched the fire. Levi sipped at his beer and tried to enjoy the flames. Beer always tasted like shit, but it was all that was in the fridge. The tap water had a salted taste to it, so he decided to hold off for now.

 He sat there slumped against Erwin, feeling warm from the fire and the drinks. He didn’t realize he was dozing off until Erwin gently took the beer from his hand set it on the table. Levi let out a small grunt and Erwin rubbed his hand down his shoulder.

“The bed is more comfortable.” Erwin said softly, brushing through Levi’s hair. Levi felt himself nod, but he was already slipping into sleep. He could practically hear Erwins smile as the man adjusted himself to be more comfortable on the sofa.

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin woke up sometime in the night, his back aching from the sofa. It was better than the prison bed, at least. He stretched slowly and realized he was alone. Levi was no where to be seen. He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged out of the blank Levi must have draped on him. His poor fire dwindled down to embers, so he took a moment to put another log on it.

He stood in the dark room and looked around again. None of the lights were on. Erwin checked in the bedrooms, wondering if Levi moved to lay down. There was no one inside.

“Levi?” He called quietly, not receiving any answer.

He looked outside the window and saw a silhouette on the porch. Erwin approached the door cautiously and cracked it open. When he recognized Levi, he stepped outside. The man was sitting on the wood steps, looking into the woods.

“Hey,” Erwin said softly, taking a seat behind him.

“Hey.” Levi said, not looking away from the trees. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Oh, you didn’t.” Erwin followed his gaze but didn’t see anything. “What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing.” Levi crossed his arms and leaned onto his knees. “There’s a lot of deer out here.”

“Yeah, people leave out food for them all the time, and it’s illegal to hunt in this area so it must be a paradise for them.” Erwin thought of the bags of apples Hange would bring every they stayed here. They’ve been fined for feeding wild life multiple times, but they’d never fail to have a treat for any animal with a mouth.

“Lucky them.”

Erwin listened to the sounds of the night. It was so peaceful out here, a great vacation home. There was a breeze in the air and he felt a chill. He looked over to Levi, although the man was wearing a sweatshirt, his pants were thin and he had no shoes.

“We should go back in, it’s chilly out.”

Levi let out a sigh and didn’t move.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked. He didn’t want to pry but he seemed troubled. Levi finally looked at him and shrugged.

“Farlan gets out this morning. In just a few hours.” Levi took a pause and looked back at the tree line. “I’d be getting out today. If those fucking assholes just let me be.”

Erwin draped his arm around the man to comfort him, but Levi felt tense.

“I wouldn’t be out here hiding in some strangers dirty cabin. I’d be able to just be with my family, not…” Levi trailed off and sighed. “Whatever. Played out how it had to I guess.”

Erwin pulled him into a hug and sighed. It’s been a stressful week, and the stakes were a lot higher for Levi, even though the man didn’t know it.

“I hope Isabel actually listens and they get out of that hell of a city.”

“I’m sure she will, she seemed to look up to you.”

Levi nodded and went quiet. Erwin wondered if this was the time to talk to him about the UG, but he decided against it. Levi looked back at the door and inhaled. He stood up and Erwin followed, locking the door behind them. Levi sat back down on the couch by the fire, folding the blanket and throwing it over the back. Erwin went into the kitchen to get some water, handing a glass to Levi before sitting beside him. Levi only took a few sips before setting it down with a grimace. Erwin doesn’t think he would have ever noticed the odd taste of the water if Levi hadn’t pointed it out to him. The man was good at noticing small details.

“Brought the fire back to life.” Levi said, watching the new flames. Erwin nodded and put his hands up to the heat.

“There’s another fireplace in the large bedroom, if you want to start one in there too.”

“You’re really trying to get me into bed, huh?” Levi leaned back on the couched and stared up at Erwin.

“All I’m saying is that it’s more comfortable than the couch.” Erwin laughed, turning his attention back to the fire. He could still feel Levi’s eyes on him, and his face felt warm. He heard Levi shifting and suddenly the man slumped against him again, this time keeping his gaze fixed on his face. Erwin met his gaze and Levi stretched up to give him a small kiss.

Levi stood up then, taking his folded blanket off the couch and walking their glasses to the kitchen. Levi disappeared into the master bedroom and Erwin heard him fiddle with the fire place. Erwin took a shovel full of embers and grabbed a log. He carried them into the bedroom and carefully arranged them in the smaller fire place. The room was warmed up soon, and Levi was already laying down, choosing the same side he had at Mikes. Erwin always found it interesting that some people had a preferred ‘side’ of the bed, he never understood it, personally.

Erwin climbed into bed and Levi didn’t waste much time before adjusting to the comfortable position where he used his chest a pillow. Erwin wrapped an arm around him and let out a content sigh.

“This is more comfortable.” Levi agreed. Erwin gave a hum and stroked the mans back. Levi drifted off to sleep fairly quick, something Erwin envied. Although, the man never seemed to sleep very long, so perhaps that was the trade off of being able to pass out at a moments notice. Erwin closed his eyes and tried to think of tomorrow, and whether or not they should keep moving or hide out here for a few days.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin woke to the sound of thunder. He sat up quick and looked to the window, it was down pouring. He ran his hand through his hair and noted that Levi was gone again. He wasn’t sure if he liked waking to the mans absence every day, but it’s not like he could ask Levi to lay still for however long it would take for him to wake up too.

Erwin made his way to the kitchen and brewed himself a pot of coffee. There wasn’t very much left, in this moment he was glad Levi wasn’t interested in it. He rummaged the cabinets and found a box a crackers and peanut butter. Acceptable for a breakfast. He made a mental note to repay Hange for the the food he was borrowing, he was sure they wouldn’t mind given the circumstance.

He found Levi outside again, sitting close to the house and watching the rain. The thunder was distant, but Erwin still didn’t feel comfortable leaving the house. He stood beside Levi and offered the man a cracker, Levi gave a grunt of thanks and ate.

“We’re not walking in this, right?” Levi asked.

Erwin shook his head. “We’d get the flu. We’ll have to stay here another day or two.”

Levi took another cracker and stood up.

“You don’t sleep very long, do you?” Erwin asked, smiling softly. Levi shrugged.

“I used to live on the streets, sleeping a long time was dangerous.”

A loud strike of thunder sent Erwin fleeing back inside, Levi followed and Erwin heard him snicker. Erwin gave him a look and Levi was sporting an almost-grin.

“Do you know how unlikely it is for lightning to strike you?”

“A risk I don’t want to take.” Erwin laughed, sitting at the small table near the kitchen. Levi sat beside him and looked out the window.

“I used to be afraid of thunderstorms like this.”

“What changed your mind?”

Levi hesitated and glanced at him before returning to the window. “I cried during one, once, when I was a brat. My uncle told me to face my fears and locked me outside in the middle of something like this.”

Erwins face fell and and Levi waved his hand at him.

“Don’t make that face, I was fine. And I’m not afraid of them anymore.”

“I’m not sure if that’d be a recommended learning technique.”

“I’m not sure if anything my uncle taught me would be recommended.” Levi stole a spoonful of peanut butter. “He was fucking crazy, but he kept me alive. Not going to bitch about it now.”

Erwin watched him and listened to the thunder. The thought of a child being left out in a storm like this was heart breaking.

“What about you?” Levi asked, leaning his head on his good arm. “Any crazy family?”

Erwin shook his head, “Not much family at all.”

Levi looked like he expected Erwin to continue, so he did.

“Just my father, by blood. And a hand-full of close friends.”

“Like Mike and Nanaba?” Levi asked, and Erwin nodded with a smile. “It’s good to have friends like that.”

“Kind of like what you have with Farlan and Isabel.”

Levi closed his eyes, seemingly lost in thought.

“I prefer my chosen family. Blood doesn’t mean much when you get down to it.” Levi traced over the knife wound on his arm. Erwin wasn’t sure if he agreed with that entirely. Levi looked over to him again, “What’s your dad like?”

“Mhm..” Erwin thought back to his father, every memory he could find was a pleasant one, although that could just be the warp of time. “He was smart. Easily the smartest man I’ve ever known, but I suppose everyone thinks that about their father.”

He looked at Levi and the mans eyes seemed so soft. “What else?”

“He was kind, he’d be the sort of guy to help someone broken down on the side of the road. Or take in a stray puppy off the street. He just wanted what was best for everyone, always.” Erwin thought of his father, thought of the long days he spent at his work. He had been a police officer, one of the really good ones. He never had a day off, really. If someone needed his help, he’d be there. “I’ve always tried to be like him, although I don’t know If I live up to his image.”

“I’d say you’re doing a good job.” Levi said quietly. “I mean, shit, look at what you’ve done for me and we were strangers a few months ago.”

Erwin smiled, feeling a pit of guilt sinking in his gut.

“He sounded like a great man.”

“He really was.” Erwin let out a sigh. It was always sad to think of his father, but it was good to remember him.

“I like to think that my mother was like that, but I barely remember her.” Levi said quietly. “My uncle- Kenny, said I was just like her, and I’m not sure if he meant it as a good thing.”

“No offense, but your uncle doesn’t sound like someone who’s opinion should bear much weight.”

Levi gave him a sharp look and then his lips curled up in a shallow smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

A loud boom sounded right outside the house and Erwin jumped out of his seat with a swear. The whole house seemed to shake and Erwins heart was racing. Levi let out a snort and Erwin slapped the table.

“God I hope this storm is over soon.” Erwin breathed, easing back down into his seat.

“Doubt it, the clouds seemed to stretch pretty far.”

“Great.”

The two finished up their snack and Erwin put the jar away. He wished that the kitchen was more stocked, but they were lucky there was this much. Erwin grabbed a beer for himself and Levi turned down the offer for another.

“Too early to drink.”

“Not when you’re on vacation.” Erwin grinned, leaning back into his chair.

“Is that what we’re calling this?”

Erwin shrugged, “Might as well, pretending is good for the mind sometimes.”

“Don’t know how.” Levi said, crossing his arms.

“Gives the brain a break, don’t have to focus on all the stress.” Erwin took a long sip of his beer, feeling Levi’s eyes on him. “Sure you don’t want one?”

Levi shook his head.

“What else do you do on vacations?” Levi asks, his head lolling back.

“Oh I don’t know, hike, rent a paddle boat...” Erwin really had to think about the last time he actually took a vacation. Hange would drag everyone to this cabin for a weekend every other year, but he usually brought his work phones and such anyway.

“What about when it’s raining?” Erwin looked at him and he realized that he was bored. Erwin hummed in thought as an idea came to him. He stood up and strode to the closet, moving away the broom and mop to access the games behind it. He ushered Levi over and the man took a look.

There were a few board games, card games, and connect four, oddly enough. Levi browsed through them and picked up a deck of cards.

“You know how to play any of these?”

Erwin nodded.

“Some of them, my friends and I play them from time to time.”

Levi eyed Erwin for a second before picking out a few things to carry to the table. Erwin picked up a few others and just as he was about to join Levi, something on the top shelf caught his eye. He smiled to himself and grabbed it, setting it on the table directly in front of Levi.

“Vodka?” Levi eyed the bottle.

Erwin shrugged and let out a laugh.

“Cabin owners gonna be pissed if they see this missing.”

“They shouldn’t have left it behind. Besides, we already drank half their beer, might as well be thorough.”

“”We”” Levi said, giving Erwin a look.

“You drank at least one.”

“Only one.”

Erwin went to the kitchen and found a shot glass. The vodka probably got left behind by Mike, Erwin would be sure to ask him about it when they finally got back to his house. Erwin set the glass down and crossed his arms.

“You’ll be drinking alone,” Levi said, setting out some cards.

“Really?” Erwin laughed, sounding slightly disappointed.

“We probably shouldn’t get shitfaced while we’re fugitives.”

“But what better time?” Erwin joked. “We won’t get shit faced, we can do quarter shots and whenever the first person gets drunk, we’ll stop.”

Levi stared at him and sighed, grabbing the bottle to open it. Erwin’s grin almost hurt as Levi poured something just shy of a quarter shot.

“Happy vacation.” Levi toasted before taking the shot. He passed the glass to Erwin and he did the same.

“Happy vacation.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi didn’t have the heart to tell Erwin that he was a heavy weight drinker. He didn’t like drinking because he had to drink so much to feel anything, and it felt like a waste of money. This vodka was free though, and watching Erwin get tipsy was laughable.

They played through a game of poker, Erwin won. All luck, though the man did have a good poker face. Erwin then showed him how to play a game called ‘Blink’. Slapping down the matching cards got too aggressive. Erwin couldn’t beat Levi’s speed and Levi wasn’t planning to lose.

As Erwins face grew redder, they both got louder. Levi wasn’t sure if he was getting contact-drunk or whatever but he was acting nearly as stupid as Erwin at times. They played through each of the games and Erwin eventually busted out the connect four. Levi wasn’t sure how to play, but it was just as straight forward as the title. After losing twice, Levi threw a chip off the table and knocked the stand over. Erwin let out such a loud laugh it was contagious.

“You’re like a cat.” Erwin chuckled and Levi shook his head at the man, not sure if he was offended. Erwin reached for the cards again set up three piles. “Go fish?”

“I don’t like fishing.”

“No the card game.” Erwin said pushing a short deck towards Levi.

Levi blinked at the cards and looked at what he had.

“Basically- Just, match two cards-” Erwin proceeded to explain the rules, and Levi thought he understood. They played a round, Levi lost but it was a close game, especially considering Erwins botched explanation of how to play.

“One more,” Levi said, downing another quarter shot.

They set up again and started collecting fish or whatever. Erwin had a considerable amount of pairs early on, but Levi started catching up near the end. Erwin paired his last cards on the table Levi slapped his cards on the table lightly.

“Cheater.”

Erwin let out another hearty laugh and it just lifted Levi’s heart. It was easy to forget their situation in moments like this. Levi found himself laughing with him and he collected the cards to put them away. Erwin’s laugh died down and he watched Levi clean.

“Levi,” Erwin said quietly. “Can I ask you something?”

Levi paused from shuffling the cards neatly and glanced up at Erwin.

“Sounding so serious,” Levi mumbled, setting the cards down.

“It is serious.” Erwin started. He grew quiet for a few moments, clearly thinking hard on his words. “I just wanted to know… Why.. Why did they send someone to kill you?”

Levi crossed his arms, but he wasn’t angry.

“I told you to mind your business” He let out a yawn and rolled his head to the side. Erwin gave a shrug.

“I know.. But you’re my business, you know?” Levi snorted at Erwins phrasing. “I just.. I’m curious. You don’t seem like the sort to bother anyone, I can’t figure out why they want your life.”

Levi nodded, “They’re just insane assholes.”

“But what did you do?” Erwin pressed, his expression growing more serious.

Levi stared at him and set out cards again. “Lets make It a game,”

Erwin watched him and took his deck.

“Every pair you match, I’ll answer a question, every pair I match, you answer mine. Honestly.”

Erwin nodded and gave a smile, looking over his cards.

“Any 3’s?”

“Nope.”

Erwins lips pressed and he took a card from the center.

“Any 8’s?”

Erwin gave a hum and handed over a card to Levi. Levi thought up a question that had been in his mind for a while.

“How did you know the layout of the sewer tunnels?” Levi asked, thinking of their escape.

Erwin smiled, “I had the time look up the prison layout before they arrested me, I didn’t want to get lost if I ever had the chance to escape. 13 years is a long time to serve a crime you didn’t do.”

Levi nodded and Erwin called out his next number, Levi reluctantly handed him a card.

“Why are they after you?”

“Because they attacked Isabel and I kicked their asses.”

“Why did they attack Isabel?”

“One question per turn.”

Levi called out a number and took a card from Erwin.

“Why are so casual about being on the run?”

Erwin hesitated, and it took him a few seconds to think of an answer.

“I think…” Erwin paused and Levi nodded at him to keep going. “This has been very stressful for you, I hoped that if I could stay relatively calm, you’d be able to relax a bit.”

Levi blinked at him. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I think I do, for both of our sakes.” He flashed Levi a soft smile. “If we were both high-strung we’d have heart attacks in a ditch somewhere.”

Levi snorted. “Well, thanks for that.”

They went two rounds without pulling pairs, and then Erwin got a card from Levi.

“Why did they attack Isabel?” Erwin reiterated.

“She spray painted on their turf, and this little shit named Gabie went after her with a knife, so I punched her out and then the twerps gang got pissy and swore they’d have my blood or some shit.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin blinked at him like he didn’t believe him.

“Gangs are insane. They spent months trying to track me down before I got arrested, figured that would be the perfect opportunity for them to finally get me. Didn’t think they’d actually go for the kill.”

Erwins brows furrowed and Levi scoffed.

“That’s why I didn’t want you to have anything to with them, they go guns blazing at such mediocre shit… Got any 3’s?”

Erwin gave him a card and Levi sighed.

“Do you regret helping me? Knowing there’s a chance they could go for you too, just out of association?”

“No.” Erwin said, shaking his head. “If anything I feel vindicated. You didn’t deserve to be there, I’m glad you got out.”

Levi gave a half smile.

Erwin got another pair.

“Was Isabel part of the UG? Is that how she knows their location?”

Levi blinked at the question, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the UG gang, is she involved?”

“What? Yeah, I guess we all are? I wouldn’t call it a gang. We’re like 4 people.”

Erwin stared at him dumbly and Levi didn’t understand.

“The UG are the ones trying to kill you…” Erwin said quietly, and then it clicked.

“You think… You thought those assholes were the UG?” Levi tilted his head.

Erwin nodded spoke cautiously.

“The UG is a big crime gang, they’ve been responsible for a large chunk of the murders in the city, they’re on countless reports.”

Levi shook his head rapidly, “No we’re not.”

Erwin swallowed.

“Fuck.” Levi breathed. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. “Fuck they’ve been framing us for all their fucking shit.”

Erwin seemed to be at a loss of words, and Levi didn’t blame him.

“The UG- The UnderGround, that’s just Isabels little family name. Gang name, if you want to call it that. Me, Farlan, Isabel, and sometimes Petra. That’s all it is. Isabel just wanted something to tag under her murals, we’re not… Fuck.”

Levi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Those assholes, they’re the fucking PD gang, ParaDice. I knew they were trying to set us up during that robbery, but they’ve been blaming us for literally all their shit- I can’t believe I didn’t know about it.”

Levi looked at Erwin and the mans eyes looked glassy. Levi didn’t understand, he was about to ask if the man was alright before he rose from his chair. Erwin stepped over to him and pulled Levi into a hug. Levi was confused but returned the hug anyway.

“Everything alright Erwin?” Levi patted the mans back.

Erwin let out a breathy laugh.

“Levi- I thought… I thought you were somehow involved in this murder gang since…” Erwins voice broke off into a chuckle and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“No,” Erwin smiled, breaking away to look at him. “I’ve never been more relieved.”

Levi felt himself smiling and slid his arm down to rest on Erwins. The man slowly fell down to his knees, leaning heavily on Levi’s lap. His grin didn’t falter in the slightest and Levi had to roll his eyes. This stupid blond giant. They’ve known each other for months and Erwin must have thought Levi was some crazed gun slinging maniac for at least half of it. No wonder he acted so odd in the beginning.

“They own a gambling shop in northern city.” Levi said, realizing he hadn’t answered Erwins question. “Farlan took me there as a birthday thing, and they were all working the staff. Makes sense too, with their shitty name. Bet they thought they were so clever when they came up with it.”

“Did they start trouble when they saw you there?”

“They tried. Kicked their asses again.”

Erwin laughed and Levi thought back to the scene. Two beefy guys taking him and Farlan out into the alley, they’d of been a threat if they knew one thing about fighting. Took almost no time to get them down and get Farlan out of there.

“Hey, you asked two questions again.” Levi smacked him lightly on the arm. “Cheater.”

“My apologies, your turn again.” Erwin sat up and leaned on the arm of the chair. Their heights were nearly matched and Levi took the chance to lean in for a long kiss. Their game was over, as far as Levi was concerned, and he was tired of talking. Levi rose to his feet and lifted Erwin up with him. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck and took him into another kiss.

“Want to go to bedroom?” He whispered quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin let Levi lead him across the room and into door way, each step tangled with a sweet kiss. His answer was yes, how could it of been anything else? It wasn’t hard to admit that he wanted Levi, more than anything he had wanted in a long time.

Levi pushed him onto the bed and then his mouth was on his neck, licking and sucking in a way that made Erwin groan. He felt Levi working off the buttons of his shirt and Erwins hands moved to take of Levi’s sweatshirt. When Erwin felt the mans skin underneath, he froze. He felt wrong.

“Levi,” Erwin said softly, but his words were muted with another passionate kiss. One he just melted right into. Levi ground hard against his thigh, and the feeling had him groaning again.

“Fuck,” Levi whispered into Erwins mouth, his hands deftly undoing Erwins pants. He went back to mouthing at Erwins neck as he cupped Erwins dick. Erwin gasped and thrusted against the mans palm. He grabbed Levi’s ass, reacting without even thinking and his heart sank. His hands moved to still Levi’s. Levi met his gaze and breathed his name. “Erwin?”

Erwin’s expression must have been quite sullen, because Levi’s face immediately  switched from lusting to concerned.

“Everything alright?”

Erwin shook his head and sighed. Levi moved off of him and sat, waiting for him to explain himself. There was an icy pit in his stomach, taking over where the warmth had been just moments before.

“Levi” Erwin started, laying there and staring at the ceiling. “I need to tell you something.”

Levi sat there patiently, but Erwin could practically feel the dread waving off him. He wondered what the man thought he was about to say, all of which were bound to be better than the truth. Erwin got up and sat on the edge of the bed, Levi followed and sat a few feet away. Erwin stared at him for a long moment before returning his gaze to the wall, finding it to be an easier audience.

“Levi.” He started again, not sure how to say it. “Before I say anything, I want you to know that my feelings for you have been real, and our… Relationship, whatever this is… I don’t want it to change.”

Levi stared at him and gave a slow nod.

“However,” Erwin continued, “If you feel differently, I understand. I wouldn’t blame you nor would I hold it against you in any way. I would still be here to help you and I would still be your ally.”

“Erwin, look at me.” Levi said quietly, and Erwin shook his head. He wouldn’t be able to say it if he were looking at him. This was something he was never supposed to do, and if thought too long on the repercussion, he’d change his mind again.

“When we first met, I knew who you were.” Erwin closed his eyes, and thought back to that first day. Levi’s angry, untrusting eyes in the courtyard. He could still visualize them so well, but he couldn’t imagine them being directed towards him now. And that was about to change.

“Yeah, the papers, you told me that.”

Erwin shook his head and confessed. “No, I lied to you.”

Levi’s brows furrowed and Erwin focused on the white paint in front of him.

“I knew more than someone could read in a newspapers. I knew- I thought I knew everything about you. I’ve come to realize in the past few months that I was very wrong, but that doesn’t change…” He trailed off. “I went to that prison not as a punishment, but for you. I was there to befriend you and get information on the PD gang- then believing it was the UG.”

Erwin closed his eyes and his leaned onto his knees, “I was working as an undercover police officer- And I still am.”

The silence in the room was deafening and Erwin could feel his heartbeat drumming in his ears. Levi wouldn’t hurt him, Erwin was confident in that. But the man could still leave, walk out of the house and continue running all on his own. He felt his throat tighten but he wasn’t done speaking.

“I am very sorry I’ve had to keep this from you. And although that is how this started out, I can honestly say that my feelings for you have grown in a way I never would have expected, and I am very sorry I was was lying to you.”

Nothing happened. Time stretched by and Levi said and did nothing. He finally felt Levi’s weight leave the bed, but Erwin kept his eyes close. He expected to hear a door slam but instead he felt the mans heat in front of him, and then there was a hand lifting his head up. Levi planted a soft kiss to his lips, and Erwin slowly opened his eyes.

“God you’re so fucking dramatic.” Levi said quietly, pulling away. “I don’t give a fuck what your job is, Erwin.”

Erwins shoulders relaxed and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Shit I thought you were about to tell me you had a wife and family or something.” Erwin shook his head quickly and smiled. Levi sat in Erwins lap and laced his fingers through the back of his hair. He gave Erwin another kiss before tightening his grip and yanking his head back sharply. “Don’t lie to me anymore, alright?”

Erwin nodded and Levi released his hair. It was a fair request, but unrealistic.

“There will be things I won’t be able to tell you.” Erwin said quietly, his job required a large amount of confidentiality. Levi gave a shrug.

“Fine, just don’t feed me bullshit. Tell me straight up if you can’t talk about it, I’ll trust you.” Erwin nodded again and felt his heart well. Never again would he lie to this man. Never.

“I’m very sorry for keeping it from you for so long,” Erwin said again.

“You didn’t know me. Now you do, and I’m glad you decided I was worth the truth.”

“You’re worth everything.”

“Hah,” Levi let out a snort, “What’d I say about lying?”

Erwin kissed the corner of his mouth and Levi turned it into a full kiss before forcing Erwin back onto his back. Levi laid beside him and stared like he did so often.

“Are Mike and Nanaba cops too?” Levi asked, Erwin nodded.

“Nanaba retired a few months ago, though she still helps maintain our contacts, and Mike is my boss. We’re more of a special unit, we deal with all things gang related and lowkey situations, so-”

“So you can’t tell me shit.” Levi finished with a snort.

Erwin smiled and nodded sympathetically. Levi’s arms folded behind his head and he laid there, presumable thinking. Erwin understood, there was a lot to think about.

“I meant what I said about not getting police involved with the PD.” Levi started, staring up at the motionless ceiling fan. “If they catch wind of a raid, they’re going to know It was from me. Or at least they’ll assume so and spread the word anyway.”

The sigh Erwin let out must have sounded more frustrated than he intended, because Levi reached over and smacked his face, a bit harder than Erwin would have expected.

“Don’t sulk because I’m right. You can’t use the shit I told you against them.”

“No, I suppose not. And also…” Erwin trailed off, he wasn’t sure if Levi was the right person to share this thought with, but he would probably be the best person to confide in at the moment. “I wonder how they were able to frame your group for so much, so officially. It makes me think that they may be bigger than we expected.”

Levi looked at him and blinked, “You think they got guys in your unit?”

“It’s a possibility. The got Bertolt in the prison guards, no telling who else they have contacts with.”

Levi groaned and pressed his palm against his eyes. “Fucking mess.”

Erwin hummed in agreement. Levi rolled over and propped himself on Erwins chest.

“What was your plan?” Levi started, folding his arms and resting his chin down. “Crashing at Mikes seems more reasonable now that I know he’s in on all this shit, but what then? Your name can probably be cleared, but mine…”

Erwin knew what he was thinking, Levi did after all, kill someone.

“Mike asked something similar, he told me that he’d be able to help you if I could get some solid proof of Bertolts involvement in the U- in the PD and prove that you had no connection to them. I’m confident now that we can work something out that you will be able to walk as a real free man sometime soon.” Erwin’s brows furrowed, a thought occurring. “But if a PD member is in the force… It may complicate things. I need to monitor their gang without the assistance of the rest of my team.”

“We,” Levi whispered, and Erwin blinked at him. “I don’t want you to go through all this shit by yourself, especially since you’re doing it for my sake.”

“I’m doing it for justice, too.” Erwin said, and Levi rolled his eyes.

“There is no justice.”

“Just us,” Erwin cracked a smile and Levi scowled at him. His face met another slap, although this one wasn’t as hard as the one before.

“Dork.” Levi flopped back off of him and curled against his side, Erwin wondered if he was feeling restless. “You’re not doing it alone. And I can be a hell of a lot more helpful now that I get why the fuck you’re doing all of this.”

Erwin hummed and kissed Levi’s hairline. There wasn’t use in arguing with him, and besides, he’d rather they continue to work together anyway. Levi lifted his head and gave Erwin a real kiss, and Erwin heard himself moan. Levi leaned away to look at him and went in for another series of kisses. It got rather heated quickly and it seemed like Levi was ready to pick right back up where they left off.

“Levi,” Erwin whispered as the man straddled him. Levi grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard.

“Do you want to keep talking?” He asked, hovering over his face. Erwin couldn’t find words, he only shook his head. “Good”

Levi lifted his sweatshirt off and threw it onto a nearby chair. His hands unbuttoned that bottom half of Erwins shirt that had been neglected before and Erwins hands found their way back to Levi’s ass. It was magnetic, almost. Erwin leaned on an elbow and flipped them, shrugging out of his shirt as he kissed at Levi’s collar bone. He trailed kisses down the mans body, his fingertips dancing at the waist of his sweat pants.

He glanced up at Levi’s face, taking in the sight of his hooded eyes and pink dusted cheeks. He watched him give a hard swallow as he pulled the waist down, his cock springing free. There hadn’t been spare under clothes in this house, very convenient for a moment like this. Erwin took Levi into his mouth as far as he could and listened to the loud groan of approval he earned. As he sucked and swirled his tongue, Levi began to thrust lightly. The mans hand made it’s way to his hair and pulled gently.

“Fuck,” Levi gasped, his breath getting heavier. Erwin licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock before swallowing him back down. Levi arched his back and let out a whine. “Fuck, Erwin- Fuck me.”

Erwin pulled off with a pause and met Levi’s gaze, those silver eyes staring him down.

“Fuck me,” Levi whispered again, and Erwin crawled up to kiss him. He maneuvered out of his jeans and Levi wasted no time grabbing at his dick. Erwin let out a breath and gaped at the man beneath him. Levi stroked him slowly and Erwin thrusted into his grasp, resting his head in the crook of Levi’s neck.

He reached over to the side table, rummaging briefly before he found a bottle of lube. Levi stared at it curiously and flashed Erwin a confused look.

“Ah..” Erwin said, glancing at the bottle. He let out a snort and planted a kiss on the corner of Levi’s mouth. “One more secret, this is my cabin.”

Levi let out a breathy laugh and rolled his head. “Fucking seriously?”

Erwin nodded, his friend Hange convinced him to go in half when buying it a few years back. Although Hange used it more frequently than Erwin ever did, and they were the one who always had it stocked with food and beer. Levi forced his head back down for another kiss, and Erwins mind was back where it belonged.

He opened Levi up relatively quickly, taking his time until the man before him demanded he go faster. Such an impatient man, and Erwin loved every bit of him. As soon as Levi was ready, Erwin began working his way inside of him. He pushed in slowly despite Levi’s persistence, not wanting to hurt the smaller man. After Levi had a moment to adjust, Erwin began to pick up the pace. Levi’s legs wrapped around him firmly and the mans nails clawed at his back. Erwin buried his face back into the mans neck, pounding away and taking in every moan Levi let slip. He didn’t realize he was biting the man until Levi let out a sharp whine. Erwin pulled off and licked the teeth marks he left, kissing the spot sweetly before sinking his teeth in another spot higher up.

They didn’t last long. Levi’s grip on Erwins back tightened and he let out a low grunt, spilling between them both. Erwin followed immediately after, the feeling of Levi around him was too much and and came with silent shout. They were both still after, catching their breaths and hanging on to each other.

Erwin finally rolled off of him with a content sigh, pulling Levi close to him in a tight embrace. Levi squirmed away soon after, and Erwin was about to question him before he saw the man reach for an old towel. After he wiped off, he was back in Erwins arms, and Erwin couldn’t think of a better place he belonged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day went on and Levi laid in the bed awake, listening to Erwin’s soft snoring. The man didn’t stay awake long after they fucked, which was embarrassing because it was still only mid-afternoon. Levi watched the mans peaceful face, tracing each detail with his eyes.

 _A cop, hm?_  

Levi wasn’t sure if he even felt surprised. Erwin had always been a bit weird, and a secret like this definitely explained it. Honestly, he was just relieved Erwin wasn’t working for the PD or some shit. Sure, being in the police force wasn’t ideal, but Levi knew they weren’t all pigs. Just the majority.

No, he still trusted Erwin, just as much as before- Perhaps more than before. It was certainly a risk telling him such a big secret, and shit the man risked not getting laid just to tell him.

He just hoped that this wouldn’t come around to bite them both. They’re technically on opposite sides, a fugitive and an officer. Erwin had assured him that he was here to help Levi, and Levi didn’t doubt him in the slightest, but how would the man feel if Levi had to do something out of the law? He thought of the rocks he threw at the officers earlier, he wondered what Erwin had thought of that. What if a situation like that came up again? Would Levi be able to attack law men in front of Erwin again? Would Erwin want him to?

Levi supposed they’d have to talk about it, come up with some ground rules of how they should proceed. It was a confusing mess, but it wasn’t the end of the world, and certainly not the end of their relationship- whatever it was.

Levi rolled out of bed silently, pulling his sweatshirt back on. Now that he knew this was Erwins place, he seemed to notice that the clothes were about the mans size. He felt stupid for not putting two and two together. He made his way into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets guilt-free. He pulled out a few cans of soup and frowned, not seeing many options. The kitchen wasn’t as well stocked as it initially seemed, it was supplied for a long weekend away from home at best. He counted each can, assorting them into potential meals. They could stay here for a week if they rationed, but they’d be going hungry for most of the day.

Levi sighed and pulled out some generic chicken noodle soup. He poured it into a pot on the stove and tried to think of a plan. Back to Mikes probably. That’s what Erwin wanted, and it made sense. Mike was probably one of the only people who would be able and willing to help them. He could get them the resources to carry out a mission.

He watched the soup come to a bubble and bit his cheek. A mission. Going right into the PD’s lair probably. Master fucking plan. He scratched the back of his head and looked over at the bedroom door. Levi hoped that whatever the plan Erwin wanted to follow, that they’d be able to pull it off. And that their lives could become normal in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Akerohiro @ tumblr


End file.
